Sucker of Blood
by Midnight Vampyre
Summary: I REALLY seriously suck with summaries: Yuuri is changing into… a vampire ..it's a family thing... How will he deal with this and how 'exactly' does he change? What will Wolfram do when he finds out? And what will happen in between? heh heh...
1. Chap 1: Becoming one of them

**Title**: **Sucker **

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Yuuri and Wolfram of course .

**Disclaimer:** I do not –repeat- DO NOT own Kyo Kara Moah or any of there character.

**Summary**: I will say it again, I REALLY suck with summaries: Yuuri is changing into… a vampire. How will he deal with this? What will Wolfram do when he finds out?

**Read**: **If you do not like this story, tell me so and I will cease to type.**

And the winning Vampire is ….Yuuri. Yes folks, you voted for Yuuri to be our delicious vampire for this short fic. Let the sucking begin!

**Chapter 1: Becoming one of them…**

A couple of years have passed since Yuuri had come to Shin Makoku. He was now 18. His birthday was just a few days ago and had been celebrated in a huge festival with a dance at the castle at night.

--

"Wolfram lets go back to the library." Yuuri walked away from the door that led to the bright shining sun outside and headed deeper into the castle.

Wolfram had noticed that Yuuri had been acting weird lately. Something was wrong with the wimp. He seemed less cheerful at times, though he was still kind. Wolfram noticed that Yuuri's personality seemed to be changing a little too. Over the years they had been together, Yuuri was becoming less of a wimp and more like a man. It made Wolfram feel a little weird. It made him feel less manly and being less manly then the wimp hurt his pride. He wanted Yuuri to like him. Their situation hadn't changed much through the years. Yuuri still didn't seem to realize how much Wolfram cared for him. Wolfram was still his 'best friend'. Wolfram sometimes wondered if he would ever be more then a 'best friend'. But he wasn't going to make Yuuri do something that Yuuri totally didn't want to do himself.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri who looked troubled as if he was mulling over something that was not good.

"Yuuri is everything okay?" Wolfram thought that the best way to deal with this sort of situation would be just to say the problem out right. This approach to problems worked out well. Most of the time anyway.

Yuuri stopped in the hallway that they had been walking to. He turned around to look at Wolfram."Why do you ask?"

"Well….um...you seem pretty, a … distracted." When Yuuri looked at him so intently it made Wolfram fluster and his heart beat faster.

Yuuri looked at him for a long time. Wolfram knew that the old wimpier Yuuri would have tried to make an excuse right away or said something contradicting. This on the other hand was a more mature Yuuri who thought a little before he spoke. The kind that was a great Maoh.

"It's okay Wolfram, you don't need to worry." Yuuri said that and headed toward the library again with Wolfram in pursuit. What else could he do? Yuuri seemed to want time on his own but being his fiancé Wolfram just had to be with him. Maybe he could help…

What could Yuuri possibly be thinking so much about? About a war? No. the whole country was as peaceful as it could ever be. Wait…was he cheating on Wolfram? For a moment Wolfram became angry and started boiling but, then he realised that if Yuuri was cheating on him, he would have been happy or **at least** Wolfram would have found out. Wolfram had his sources but he also knew Yuuri well enough not to doubt him.

Both boys reached the library and walked inside the tall wooden doors. It was pretty dark in here since the curtains were all drawn. Light streamed in from the cracks where the curtains did not over lap.

"Yuuri, do you want me to move the curtains?"

"No. This is fine."

With that said, Yuuri walked deeper into the library to inspect some books that he should have looked at a long time ago. Books that might help him understand better what he was becoming.

---

Yuuri did indeed have a lot on his mind. He didn't want to share it with anyone. At least not until he had to. It had been something that he himself had trouble believing until the signs had started showing. Now he had to face the truth. He was one of **them**.

Those creatures that were fated to stalk the night and suck the life from their victims to sustain their own.

He walked trough the shelves looking for a book on vampires. He had seen some before but had been too scared to read them but now he had no choice. He needed to know more about himself thus he needed to know what those books said.

He remembered what his mother had told him. His mother had told him that she came from a long and ancient pure blood line of _vampires_.

Thinking that word made him shiver a little. He would have to get used to all this. His mother had told him that vampires could be born but only through the mother's side of the family. When a vampire-born individual became 18 they inherited the powers and needs of a vampire. Which for Yuuri meant super-heightened senses and the unquenchable thirst for warm blood.

Already he had noticed that he was a bit sensitive to the light, actually the strong sunlight. That was why he had refused to go out with Wolfram. He remembered Wolfram crestfallen face and felt ashamed. He hadn't been giving much time to Wolfram. Wolfram seemed to want more from their relationship but what could Yuuri do when Yuuri was unsure of him self.

Yuuri knew that as he became stronger and drank blood he would be able to stay in the sun like any human. He was only half vampire. The other half was mazoku.

Yuuri ran his hand over the different volumes that were organized on the shelves. Some books looked ancient clad in maroon leather, others looked fairly newer. He found the one he had been searching for. It was conveniently labelled 'For new Vampires '

He smiled at the ironic title.

He heard Wolfram shuffling nearby. Yuuri's hearing had been improving as well. His smile grew. Being a vampire did have its perks.

Quickly Yuuri realized that if Wolfram saw him with this book he might start getting suspicious. Swiftly, he hid it behind his back.

Wolfram came into the aisle where Yuuri stood.

"Yuuri, what are you looking for?"

"Ah, nothing really. Just browsing." Wolfram looked at Yuuri's face as his own creased with unhidden concern. Yuuri's heart softened. No matter how rude he was to Wolfram, Wolfram himself was still kind. (Or at least as kind as Wolfram was capable of)

"Yuuri are you sure you are **completely** okay?"

"Ya I am, so you don't have to worry."

Wolfram was not persuaded and he walked up to the shelves that Yuuri had been examining. The blonde soldier really did care a lot for Yuuri but Yuuri it seemed was not rally mature enough to see that yet.

Wolfram scanned the title. "Yuuri since when have you been interested in vampires?"

Wolfram was now suspicious. Yuuri opened his mouth to speak.

All of a sudden Yuuri was hit by an intoxicating smell. It hit him so hard and so surprised was he that he took a few steps back and stumbled into the shelf beside him. Some thick books fell off the shelf and dust flew everywhere. He felt as if he was about to faint.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram closed the distance between them in rapid steps and caught Yuuri before he hit the ground.

With Wolfram closer the smell got more intense. It was the scent of something desired and smelled like the most sweet and delicious thing that he had ever smelled. Yuuri was new to all this vampire stuff so he didn't immediately realize that it was the smell of Wolfram's warm pulsing blood that he found so enthralling but he did thin it might have something to do with Wolfram. The last thing saw before he was in oblivion was Wolfram face peering down to his and his name being called over and over.

Before losing consciousness he thought that maybe he should go back to earth. Maybe he could stay there a while and get used to being a …**vampire.** (Albeit a new one.)

--xx—

So what so you think????? Do you like it? Or do you think it lacks the special…spark?

I am not yet sure where to take this story so if you have anything particular that you wouldn't mind reading about, tell me and I'll see what I can do.

To all those people who reviewed for my story "Is Wolfram really dead?"

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **, I loved reading all the reviews!!

You probably know by now that Yuuri is the vampire (if you don't then what have you been reading?) and I chose him because most people voted for him to be our lovely dark vampire. If you were one of those people who thought Wolfram would be better…who knows you which might come true… (I don't know yet) I do not know when I will update so learn have patience. (It comes in very handy)

Also don't forget to **review.** (For this story)

Me and my vampire companion shall await for those review. We shall wait…

-Author shows her fangs at you-

-You run away scared-

-Author laughs mysteriously and tells you to review-

-… -


	2. Chap 2: Struggles and Temptation

Sorry it took to long to type… but now you can enjoy a **longer** chapter so all is **good. **

--xx--

**Chapter 2: Struggle and Temptation**

---

Yuuri woke up as a soft light shone onto his face. His throat felt dry. He looked outside to the window then around him. He was on his own bed and it looked like night was approaching. He felt something move beside him as the pressure on the bed changed and he turned his face.

Wolfram had fallen asleep beside him. Had Wolfram stayed with him the whole time he had been unconscious? Now Yuuri smiled and then felt sad at his heart. He really didn't give Wolfram the credit that he deserved.

Yuuri sat up on the bed and, suddenly, he felt that scent hit him again. He felt as is was swooning and was worried that he would faint again. The smell was over powering.

Yuuri pinched his nose, scrunching his still adorable face and looked all around the room. Where could that damn smell be coming from? It was making him go crazy.

Yuuri was smart so he knew what he had too be done. Steadying himself, he let go of is nose and carefully sniffed around himself. He sniffed from his one side to the other.

**Wohhh**… Wolframs side smelled that delicious smell like crazy. Slightly fearing that unexplainable smell, Yuuri pinched his nose again.

He now knew the source of the aroma. It was Wolfram. He took another little sniff to confirm his suspicions. His nose tingled. Yup it was Wolfram alright. Yuuri wanted to continue smelling the smell. It was like a heavenly mouth-watering scent that called out to him like some forbidden fruit luring him. The scent was not something he could describe just, that it was something that he would never forget. It was burned into his nose and he would never forget it, even if he wanted too.

He looked at Wolfram's peacefully sleeping face. Yuuri could see himself kissing those soft looking lips. He could just about imagine caressing that gorgeous face and running his fingers down Wolfram's enticing looking neck and feel his skin shiver under his touch as his own fingers……

Yuuri was surprised with himself. How could he be thinking these thoughts? Wasn't Wolfram just his friend… his close companion…or… was he somehow meant to be more then that?… what was going on???… What was happening?...

Swiftly, Yuuri looked around for the book he had gotten from the library. He searched, slightly panicked, until he found it. Yes it was right there on his bed side table. With out stretched finger's he reached for it. Maybe this would help explain his new found irresistible attraction to Wolfram. Or maybe he had always loved the blond like that in some way in it was just now that love had surfaced from the depths of his heart. The depths that he himself was scared to acknowledged? Perhaps. Yuuri' thoughts were in a chaotic jumble, one that he wished to sort out.

Quickly he flipped through the pages, anxious to find something that would help him in this dilemma.

His eyes scanned the headings that flew by. He would read all of this but first he must read what he really needed: To understand that alluring smell.

Finally he had found it. With one hand pinching his nose he pointed his index finger at the text and began to read.

"All new vampires will experience a smell that they will be unfamiliar to. This scent will be exceptionally overpowering and will seem quite enthralling and seem to be the most sweetest of all scents…"

Yes, Yuuri thought that this did seem like what he was looking for. Eagerly he read on.

"This 'smell' that new vampires experience is the delicious smell if our most nourishing substance, blood…"

**What!?**

"But not just any blood but, the blood from he who is most suited for their need. It is advised to vampires to become well acquainted with these people (who radiate this smell) for their blood will be most nourishing and divine. Most of the time these to individuals will become mates or lovers to their vampire companion. The smell also varies from vampire to vampire. One being who smells lovely to one vampire may not to another, it all depends on the vampires tastes…"

Yuuri stopped for a second. He had to first take all that in. If he understood everything, then this meant that the lovely smell was Wolfram's warm blood that was calling to him and that it would be his blood that Yuuri would find the sweetest.

And that meant that Wolfram was likely to become his lover…? Yuuri doubted that. He saw Wolfram as his most closest friend of that he was sure but, even he was beginning to doubt that because his feeling towards Wolfram were changing as well and **were not** all solidly 'just friend' as he had thought they were.

Yuuri carefully committed all that he had read to memory. He needed to know this stuff, but he needed more information. The best place to get this information would be to go to someone who had already experienced this. Who knew about **this**.

The person that came up to his mind was his...mother. Well it would be hard to get his mother to explain things properly (she being the way she was) but she was all he knew, and she **was** his **mother. **He would feel more comfortable asking her then a complete stranger.

Yuuri thought about the blood part. He wondered how it would taste. He remembered when earlier he had cut his finger and had sucked on the blood that formed in the cut like beads of red. It had tasted all…**ewww**. It tasted all metallic and such. Did he really want to taste that metallic taste again or, **maybe** the taste had now changed since he was a vampire. Everything else about him seemed to change so why not this little things. His mind was changing, his body was changing and his feelings too.

Basically Yuuri didn't really want to try blood. It seemed to look disgusting. He had never been one for blood and gore but being his curious self he thought he might eventually try-after he got past the fact that it was blood. That would take some time.

"Mmm…Yuuri?" Wolfram eyes opened drowsily. He looked at Yuuri his eyes still full oh sleep.

Yuuri tried to breathe as less as possible. He swore the scent that Wolfram gave off was going to drive him crazy. "Ya?..."

Wolfram rubbed his eyes and tried to move golden strands of hair from his crystal eyes. He blinked and the fair hair fell back. "Yuuri do you feel better?"

"Yes I do." Yuuri held his breath.

"Why did you faint?" Wolfram looked at Yuuri with his questioning eyes. Wolfram was really worried about Yuuri and even in his sleepy state the concern shone through.

"Oh, that was because of all the dust in the room and the books. Sometimes it makes it hard to breath you know, so, I faint." He hoped that answer would satisfy Wolfram. He didn't want to take advantage of Wolfram when he was like this but he couldn't just tell Wolfram the truth… that he himself was a vampire and Wolfram scent had been so sweet and so strong that Yuuri had been unable to handle it. Wolfram was talking and hastily Yuuri listened.

"…Gunter is so **weird** so, I will get all the servants to dust everything clean so you don't faint again." Slowly Yuuri saw Wolfram head sinking back into his pillow and him slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Wolfram," Wolfram eyes closed and he mumbled a 'yes' as he pulled the blanket up. "…Thank you…"

Wolfram's face flushed red from the thanks even as he went to sleep again.

Yuuri smiled. Wolfram really did like to sleep and could only not do so for awhile. Yuuri chuckled softly.

Yuuri released the breath he had been holding and took in a breath. The sweet smelled filled his nose and then his whole body. It felt so desirable. Such a sweet smell it was. Like everything Yuuri could ever want was portrayed in that single scent. Sweet could not begin to describe it.

With out being very aware of what he was doing, Yuuri moved closer to Wolfram until his face was just above the blonds head full of blond waves. Yuuri breathed deep and sighed with the scent in him. He wasn't even really aware when his mouth started to feel full (he didn't realize he was sprouting fangs that vampires were so famous for). He didn't notice that his fangs were coming out. His eyes half closed, Yuuri bent lower still until his mouth was directly above Wolfram's neck.

With half lidded eyes as if he were hypnotized, he gazed at Wolfram's porcelain neck and sensed the warm blood coursing through it. His warm breath fell on Wolfram's neck.

Some where from Wolfram's unconscious mind he said in his sleep, "Yuuri…"

Suddenly with that word as a knife, the word slashed through his hypnotized and dazed state so he was once again completely aware of everything around him.

As soon as he realized what he had been about to do, he jerked himself back. He was horrified by himself. Was he some animal who could not control his urges? He pinched his nose again as a safety measure. Yuuri would have to learn how to exercise control over him self.

Yuuri decided that the best thing to do right now would be sleep on the floor and not beside Wolfram where he was likely to be tempted. He didn't know if he would be able to control himself again, though he would try of course. He wouldn't want to do anything to Wolfram with out Wolfram knowing. He didn't know what the blond soldier would do if he did.

Swiftly and softly, Yuuri went over to the tall mahogany, wooden Chester drawer and quietly pulled one of them open. Peering inside, even in the dark, (his vision was already better then normal) he took out two thick sheets. Yuuri put his entire mind into his task. He did it with single-mindedness. He spread out the sheets onto the floor beside the bed and lay himself down. He found another sheet to put over him and made himself as comfortable as he could be.

Then he thought. What had he almost done??? He rubbed his eyes with his fingers. He needed help. He needed to know what he should do. That meant he had to go to his mother. Yuuri sighed and again replayed over everything that had happened in his mind. He had almost given in to the lure of Wolfram's blood. He didn't know what to do. He was only glad that Wolfram was had not been conscious to witness that. What would have Wolfram thought about Yuuri then?

Thoughts tormented Yuuri's mind and in the end, before he went t o sleep, he made up his mind about what step he would take next. He knew what he was going to do… Tomorrow he would go to earth.

--xx—

Tam-bum-bum-bum… Ya so this is chap two. Hope you enjoyed that. (I found it pleasant in writing) Anyway I must clearly thank all of you who took the time to write a comment. Your words were not wasted. Rest assured, I read every one :D

**I Love Vampires** (just wanted to write that. Oh and if you know any good vamp book, tell me)

So many people commented. YAAAAAY!!!

Any way I can't wait to find out what happens next since I get my writing ideas at the oddest of moment (usually when I am trying to sleep so I keep a pencil and piece of paper on the table beside me and scribble in the dark.-the dark helps me imagine :D)

So if you liked this chap, comment and tell me so I can keep on writing.

Comment k? You know you want to…


	3. Chap 3: To take or not to take

Hello again and welcome to chapter 3! Just want to thank you for all the reviews for the previous chapters, you were most gracious. Now, enjoy your reading visit.

-x-x-

**Chapter 3: To take or not to take**

-x-x-

Light streamed out of the cracks which the curtains on the tall window in the room could not hide.

Yuuri blinked and felt a shadow upon him, as if someone were standing beside him as he lay on the floor. He rubbed his eyes again. A shaft of light shone near his eyes and was blinding him. The shadow moved and the shade covered his eyes so Yuuri was able to open them.

"Yuuri!" Yuuri heard his name called out by the shadow and knew at one that the voice was not pleased. He gulped.

"Wolfram."

"Yuuri, you have some explaining to do." Yuuri looked up and saw Wolfram standing beside him with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Yuuri had the sudden urge to hide under his sheets when he saw Wolfram's eyes. His eyes were like burning ambers. Yuuri gulped again. Wolfram looked mean, and not at all like the angel he had yesterday when he had been in the clutches of sleep.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor and not on the bed with me?" Wolfram's eyes could have shot sparks at him.

Wolfram had been trying his hardest to please Yuuri and here he was, waking up to find that Yuuri was sleeping on the floor and not beside him.

"Do you really find me that detestable?" Wolfram heart hurt as he said that but he had to ask.

"No, of course not." How could Yuuri explain that he had slept on the floor for Wolfram's sake because he was afraid he might hurt him. He couldn't tell Wolfram the real reason.

"Then why are so sleeping on the cold floor like some commoner and not on the bed?"

Wolfram knew that he had not kicked Yuuri like Yuuri sometimes said he did because Yuuri had his sheets all out and a bed made on the floor.

-x-

Yuuri knew he could not say that he had been kicked off. Wolfram might be gullible sometimes but he was not stupid.

"Well, there is a reason…" He left of that sentence and took a strong sniff and immediately clutched his nose. The scent was still there!!!! It seemed that Yuuri had been somehow able to ignore the magnitude of it but it was still there, tempting him.

"What Yuuri, is it because I smell bad!?" Wolfram asked angrily. "Do I stink!?"

"No it's just," Yuuri looked at Wolfram and Wolfram looked back with hurtful eyes. Yuuri hated to see Wolfram looking like that but did he have a choice? "I can't tell you but it is not because you smell bad, you actually smell very, very good. Too good." Tears that had threatened to form in Wolfram eyes stopped at that.

Yuuri knew he had to get some space between him and Wolfram and try to calm himself down. "Wolfram I will, talk to you in a second. I have to go to the bathroom"

Yuuri went to the bathroom his face blushing by what he had said to Wolfram. He had practically confessed (a little) that he liked Wolfram- and not in a friend way.

He had gotten a bathroom made in his room. It was almost a replica of the one he had on earth. He walked fast to the door, stepping into the privacy of the room and shut the door behind him. Then he took deep breaths in and attempt to slow down his racing heart.

Yuuri was now in the washroom concentrating on his red face in the mirror. That had been embarrassing. He wondered what Wolfram would now think.

Yuuri splashed cool water on to his face. He would have to go to earth, there was no doubt. He needed more information about himself and how to deal with his new infatuation to Wolfram. He needed to go.

-x-x-

Wolfram was still standing where he had been when Yuuri had left. Had he heard correctly? Had Yuuri's words been hinting towards something…maybe that was just his wishful thinking.

_**Click**_.

Yuuri was coming out of the room. Quickly, Wolfram fixed his features from one of mild shock to one of cool detachment. He couldn't let Yuuri know the effect his words had on him.

Wolfram went back to the unmade bed and lay down, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Yuuri.

"Wolfram." Yuuri said this. Yuuri was still a bit naïve, since he himself did not notice that his vampiric transformation was slightly altering his voice as well. Yuuri voice (to every one other then him) sounded more alluring and manly. Like a voice that you wanted to listen to as much as you could. Wolfram's face threatened to turn red after he heard his name being said like that by Yuuri.

"What?" He opened his eyes and made his voice sound as annoyed as he could. But the truth was that he really wasn't angry anymore. Yuuri made being mad hard. Yuuri's adorable face had long been Wolfram's weakness.

"I'm going to earth."

"WHAT! Why?!" Why the hell was Yuuri suddenly deciding to go to earth?

"I have…reasons." Yuuri looked uncomfortable under Wolfram's scorching gaze.

"What reasons?" Wolfram said clearly showing his irritation and suspicion. "Have you been cheating on me wimp?"

"No! I've told you, I'm not like that!" Yuuri was frustrated himself. He let out a long breath. "I have to see my mother."

There was a silence. As you know, Wolfram was now some years older and therefore more mature (well actually only a little) and that maturity let him deal with this situation in a slightly different manner then he would have if he were just a jealous and bratty prince.

Wolfram spoke, "Is it important?"

Yuuri met Wolfram's eyes hopefully, "Very important." Yuuri was hoping Wolfram would understand. Maybe Wolfram really had grown up.

Okay then Wolfram thought. "Fine then, I will go with you."

Yuuri's eyes widened and he blurted out, "No you can't!"

Wolfram fixed his blazing eyes on Yuuri. "If you are going, then I as your fiancé have the right to accompany you." He sucked in another breath. "I also wish to see this earth that you were born in." Wolfram's eyes still blazed with the fire element that he controlled. Yuuri knew that Wolfram was person to not take lightly. Still…

Yuuri looked like he was prepared to argue but then he closed his eyes and inhaled and immediately clutched his nose.

Wolfram arched eyebrows furrowed ad he saw this. Yuuri kept clasping his nose and acting as if he smelled something bad. Actually he had been acting weird for awhile now. Something was wrong with him and Wolfram was going to find out what. Maybe the answer would be on earth.

"Wolfram, I really don't think you should go" Yuuri said still clutching his nose and looking like he was concentrating on nothing in particular.

"Why?" Wolfram challenged hands on hips.

Yuuri knew he was not going to win this and Wolfram was looking so cute and irresistible every time he pouted and got mad so… Yuuri mentally shook himself. Wolfram was a friend, '**friend'** but… it would be, _nice,_ to have Wolfram along and his mother **would** be there in case anything happened…

"Okay then, come." Yuuri slowly let go of his nose and mentally tried his best to ignore the charming scent.

Wolfram smiled triumphantly. Yuuri turned around and pretended to find some black cloths to wear in an attempt to hide his little grin. However much he ignored the fact he too secretly had wanted the blond soldier to come with him even knowing it might cause…problems.

Wolfram and Yuuri had always been joined together of course. They were as Yuuri thought: 'close companions'. Without Wolfram, Yuuri felt something was missing so he wanted Wolfram to come…as a friend of course…yep just as a friend, or so Yuuri made himself believe.

-x-x-

Yes I know nothing really exiting happens in this chap but **trust** me…it will better. (I know, since I am going to write it)

Just so you know the characters personality might be slightly different (maybe a little) but that is because they are older now and you are supposed to get wiser as you get older…right? Ya I think so.

Anyway, good luck to all the people who have tests and exams. I truly know how you feel since sadly, mine are going to come all too soon, but, worry not for I shall still write. My love of writing compels me so.

You know was just wondering how this story will end or how long it will be. When I write I only know what will happen in the next chapter and have an idea for the ending.

Just for the sake of curiosity, how do you think this story will end?

As always, as has become my tradition, I ask you only to review… or I will come and bite you.

-ignore my last comment. I am not in my right mind and the vampire beside me is **quite** distracting…-


	4. Chap 4: Departure at last

Ah, yes! Is what you are most likely thinking since I have at long last put this fresh chapter up so, I shall not further cause annoyance and provide you the limited joy in reading this chapter…

**Chapter 4:**** Departure at last.**

"Conrad, we are leaving soon." Yuuri said. Here he was, standing, in the royal castle bathhouse, in warm water up to his waist.

"Your majesty, you are sure about this?" Conrad asked. He knew that once Yuuri set his mind on to something it was hard to change but it was his duty to ask anyway.

"Yes Conrad absolutely, I am going." Yuuri had a determined look on his face. Conrad smiled, Yuuri really was growing up.

Yuuri, as you know was in the bath house. The big pool like place where all the men (and women) of the castle came to clean and cleanse themselves. He though, was here to be transported to earth. Yuuri would have like to go to the temple (for his transportation) as was appropriate for such a trip but, Murata had done something nasty there…Yuuri didn't even want to think about **it**. Goosebumps arose on his skin at the thought.

"Majesty, is it true that you are leaving!?" A desperately love blinded Gunter cried as he burst through the tall wooden doors that were the entrance to this place. "Are you really leaving behind your beloved kingdom and **me** along with it?" Günter's eyes sparkled with big unshed (but threatening to fall) tears. Gunter looked at Yuuri hopefully through his tears… Then at that exact moment it seemed that Gunter realised **where** he was and **what** he was looking at.

Blood threatened to spurt out of Günter's long, white aristocratic nose as he saw the serene vision in front of him. To him it seemed that Yuuri was standing in a pool of pure blue and translucent water, stripped down to his waist with only a little black material on beneath. Yuuri's lithe body stood in the shimmering water in a teasing angle and crystal water drops slid over his lean firm muscles as he lazily smiled at Günter who watched **captivated**.

Ah. Günter and his wild imagination… When would he learn?

In truth Yuuri was looking at Gunter uncomfortably and oddly. "Ah, Gunter, you don't need to melt onto the floor. I'll be back from earth soon."

"Oh Majesty!!..." With that said with a deep restless sigh Gunter ran out of the room clutching his nose with what looked surprisingly like blood slipping through his fingers.

Yuuri's nose twitched. He smelled the blood. His body wanted blood and he hungered for it. Quickly he made his mind think other thoughts like… why was he still standing in water with only small black shorts on?(he had refused to wear those tiny and tight black undies-they revealed **far** to much) …oh yes, yes he was waiting for Wolfram. Yuuri had planned to go to earth alone. He was the Maoh and strong enough to protect himself but of course Wolfram wanted to come too. Yuuri thought why he even bothered about thinking that the blonde soldier would not come where ever he went.

Yuuri sighed. What was taking Wolfram so long…?

Abruptly, with his acute hearing, he heard some one approaching the outer door and quickly realised who it was. He straightened his posture and fixed his eyes to the door.

The door opened steadily and in stepped Wolfram vehemently. Yuuri's heart beat faster at the sight of Wolfram like that.

Wolfram walked toward the water where Yuuri stood and Yuuri's eyes followed unwillingly at his every mesmerizing step.

Wolfram golden hair swung from side to side as he marched over. His slim body walked with grace and his lean muscles moved smoothly under his silky looking skin. His face was tinged with pink since he was embarrassed about not wearing a shirt.

Wolfram had opted for a longer pair of shorts then Yuuri that were an exquisite royal blue. Yuuri thought Wolfram looked quite **good** in them and that Wolfram skin just begged to be touched… then, quickly realising the turn his thoughts were taking, stopped.

Yuuri had to get a hold of him self. This vampire business was already driving him nuts with all the stuff he had read in the book about how he would love the person whose blood was best to him and now he was starting to have feeling for his 'best friend' (he had **always** been a _**friend**_ right?) whose blood seemed hell bent on tempting him. Yuuri tried to clear his mind and repeat these words in his mind like a mantra: friends, friend, friends, friend… and so on.

x-x

_**Splash**_. Wolfram sighed inwardly as he stepped into the water oblivious at that moment to all around him. The warm water felt soothing on his bare skin and at least he legs were covered. Embarrassing to think he had walked in front of Yuuri and Conrad in nothing but a short piece of cloth.

Speaking of Yuuri…Wolfram turned his head to where Yuuri stood. Yuuri was staring at him with bugged-eyes eyes.

"W-What!?" Wolfram practically shouted in his embarrassment. He had not expected **that** expression on Yuuri's face. It was like he… Did he have something on him? Frantically, Wolfram looked all over himself twisting everyway which way to see if there was something ridiculous on him.

No, there was nothing.

He was about to look at Yuuri to ask him for an explanation to the expression when he felt a bar of soap underneath his foot. The next thing he knew Wolfram was on the tiled floor of the pool…Underneath a ton of water. Wolfram hit his head with a bang and felt a curtain of darkness closing in on him from all sides of his vision. Oh Crap, he thought. Just when he was about to go to see this 'earth' of Yuuri's he just had to slip on a bar of soap that one of the men had probably carelessly left behind. He would get those men he decided, and make them pay!

Suddenly a hand grabbed him and yanked at him hard so he was abruptly pulled out of the water. He took in a delicious gulp of air that had been denied to his lungs until his face was pushed into someone's chest. His face started to turn pink.

Wolfram felt someone's smooth hand rubbing his back. He coughed out some water and the arms that had been holding him gently pushed him away to give him room to breath.

"Wolfram, are you okay?" A worried Yuuri asked as he looked at wolfram.

Wolfram's heart beat skyrocketed as he fully realised that it had been Yuuri's firm and muscular chest that he had been held to and Yuuri's smooth hand that had rubbed his bare skin. Wolfram twitched.

"He's twitching..." Yuuri said to no one in particular.

"I am completely fine!" Wolfram said loudly. And he **was** fine excluding the fact that he had just had his most intimate moment with Yuuri and it had all been _**un-**_**intentional** Life was so _cruel_.

Yuuri smiled at wolfram –Wolfram was so predictable. Yuuri him self blushed a little as he thought about what he had just done. In the moment of an emergency he had not really realised how close he had been to Wolfram's bare skin. He inhaled and the scent that came back twice as strong that Yuuri's mouth once again started to feel full. Quickly he turned his face away and willed the fangs back inside. Then he turned back to Wolfram.

"Wolfram I'm not sure that you should go." He moved a little to point to the back of Wolfram head. "I think you bruised your head a little."

Wolfram glared. "Thank you for saving me but I am still going with you to earth so don't think you can stop me…"

"I wasn't going to." Yuuri chewed the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. "I guess I'll get my mom to look at you head."

All this time Conrad had been the ever patient observer. Now he spoke. "Are you ready to go Maj-Yuuri?"

"Yes." Both of the boys said at the same time then looked at each other, turned pink and red then looked away hastily.

"Then I suppose I will say goodbye until we meet again" Conrad smiled. "And do not worry for we shall look at everything in the castle."

Yuuri smiled. "Thank you Conrad."

Yuuri looked expectantly at Wolfram. "Wolfram, give me your hand."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want us to get separated."

Quietly wolfram obeyed Yuuri's command even though he had butterflies fluttering in his stomach and he thought his knees might buckle.

Wolfram thought about Yuuri and his odd behaviour and Yuuri thought about Wolfram and about being a vampire. Yet, they both thought of each other.

There was a big swirling of water as a seemingly blue curtain of water covered the boys as they were sucked in and disappeared…

Conrad watched all this and smiled and then chuckled. He wondered if both boys would come to terms with some things and realise the things that everyone around them always knew. Smiling to himself, he walked out the door dragging with him a damaged Gunter he found outside the doors who had collapsed and melted all over the door.

-x-x-

And that chapter comes to an end… -sigh- I took a long time with that one but I wanted to make sure I had no grammar mistakes. You might notice that I used lots of adjective (describing word) Do you think I used a bit too much…?

Anyway……blah…blah…-sigh-… Okay let me think… First I should kindly remind you that I love people that take a few moments to drop a review because it shows you like the story and that I'm not writing typing crap… (I don't **think** I type crap…) … (Ya I don't…)

Well, I just want to say (for whatever reason) that other then **Vampires** I also love to read and watch about ancient civilizations. Specially Egypt. If you don't know much about Ancient Egypt I recommend you find some stuff about it. Read a book. It's pretty cool….of course, not as cool as vampires. **Vampires** shall always remain my truest love…

I have to go work on the novel I'm am trying to start (continue)…so review until I find the time to put up the next chap…Goodbye until then.


	5. Chap 5: On earth

**READ THIS:**** okay I have no idea what Yuuri's mom 's name is. For some reason I keep thinking that Jennifer sooo I have written Jennifer if you know her real name PLEASE tell me!!! I need to know her name (for future references)….** oh and I know I took long but hey, don't be irritated know cause you have this chap to read… yaaaaayyyyaaaayyya! Ok, you can read now.

**Chapter 5: On Earth**

It wasn't like Yuuri was complaining. NO, it was quite fine like this. Well…It could have been much worse he supposed. He could have ended up in some small pond in front of the house (as had he had experienced once before.)

No, compared to this situation things could have turned out much worse but really…. WHY did it have to be like THIS??

By this, Yuuri was referring to the position in which he and Wolfram had ended up in. It was (like Yuuri told himself) a very persuasive position.

Well everything had gone fine. Both Yuuri and Wolfram had been sucked up into a whirlwind of swirling water and then transported to earth.

Presently, Yuuri looked around though, it was quite hard to look past everything but he must. Yup he recognized his own washroom. So they were on earth. Now back to the dilemma on hand. Yuuri had more pressing matters to deal with. So this is the situation they were in now.

Both boys were fine of course. When they had been placed (vomited) by the water portal, they had ended up in Yuuri's sort of small tub. Okay for one but small for two. So, somehow, Wolfram had ended up **on** **top** of Yuuri and was now breathing huskily down his neck. Wolfram seemed to be slightly dizzy from the ride. He **was** sea sick so why not portal-sick? Yuuri on the other hand was totally and perfectly conscious and Wolfram's blood was calling out to him stronger then ever. He knew sooner or later he would have to give in to the call.

Red as ever Yuuri looked at Wolfram's head that was resting on his own bare chest. He picked up a lock of blond hair and brushed it from Wolfram's forehead noticing how soft it felt. "Hey, Wolfram…"

Wolfram seemed to rouse at the sound of his name. With half lidded eyes Wolfram asked, "W-Wha…?" Okay Yuuri thought, Wolfram was kind of out of it.

Though Yuuri had to admit, he liked the feel of Wolfram near him **but** needed to get himself out of this situation. It could lead to …things. Yuuri was starting to think of Wolfram more of as a person he liked then as a guy he liked or heck, a **girl** he liked (though wolfram was not a girl). He supposed slowly his mind was changing. Maturing maybe? It took long enough.

Yuuri was getting redder at record time. Wolfram's hair was tickling his chest. He started to chuckle, he couldn't help himself. He couldn't just shove Wolfram off; there wasn't enough room in the tub so, he had to bear with it.

"Wolfram…heh…" Yuuri tried to shake Wolfram up but even his movements were restricted and his super strength might damage something so he had to be careful but damn, the scent was getting hard to ignore and Wolfram's own body perfume was damnably alluring!

Finally, when Yuuri thought he would just scream he heard a muffled, "Yuuri?"

Ah, Wolfram was awake at last. Just as Yuuri was about to speak, Wolfram sat up bolt right, with cheeks colouring nicely. It calmed down Yuuri to see he was not the only one embarrassed. He looked at Wolfram who looked back at him with a certain look in his eyes. Yuuri sniffed and smelled the smell again. Ah, what a perfect moment this could be. The scent smelled **so** good. He **wanted** it. He wanted to taste it. Unconsciously, Yuuri started leaning forward, toward Wolfram. Dangerously close. Wolfram, surprised by this action and not really **expecting** it, was rooted to the spot and could not move a muscle…

_**Bam**_!

The door of the washroom was flung open and in jumped Yuuri's mother looking all motherly and frills. Upon seeing what her son was about to do (which appeared to her to be to –ahem- kiss) she stopped.

"Yuuri you have my permission!" She smiled a full smile that shone approval.

Yuuri and Wolfram were both pulled out from their trance and their 'me and you' time. Both boys hastily backed away, looked at each other and blushed. Even if they had not done it, they knew what would have happened and that was enough to make them both turn a little pink.

"Mom!"

Jennifer smiled sweetly. "Mama is listening Yuu-chan!"

Pink and embarrassed, all Yuuri could say was, "Mom please get out so we can change!"

"Oh….But I want to see!" She smiled at her son nodding at him, and then at the pink Wolfram.

"Mom!"

"Alright, there are bathrobes behind the door and some dry shirts and pants in the cupboard up there." She pointed to some cupboard on the other side of the room, and then she gracefully walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram embarrassed by his mother's behaviour (and his just a few moments ago – what could he say?…he was under the effect of wolfram's makes-you-drunk blood?). He rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, my mothers always like this. Don't mind her."

Wolfram had been looking at the door that Yuuri's mother had left through. Now he looked at Yuuri. "I think she would be good friends with my mom."

Both boys chuckled at the image there minds conjured and pretended that what had just happened between them a few minutes ago, had not really happened. They were **both** wimps!

"Okay then, I'll get the bathrobes." Yuuri got up and out of the tub, water clinging to the length of his body. He moved his head a couple of times to shake out the water drops that hung at the tips then, walked to the cupboard.

Wolfram's eyes followed Yuuri as he walked. Wolfram was mesmerized and he wondered. Was it possible?...Was the world regaining order?... Was the sky falling?... Was Conrad gay?...Was it possible that Yuuri was attracted to him but would not admit it?

Wolfram thought about that theory. Pondered upon it. Well…hmm… that would explain a lot of things. Once again Wolfram looked at Yuuri's lovely figure and sighed with longing for a love he thought he might never get.

Yuuri heard the sigh. "Are you tired Wolfram?"

"N-No" But now that Yuuri mentioned it, he did feel tired.

Yuuri looked at him oddly with an expression that was new to Wolfram. Yuuri's eyes started to widen slightly and his mouth started to open. Wolfram's eyes widened at this new expression. Suddenly Yuuri wiped around facing the cupboard and seemed to hold his breath. Okaaay… this little (holding breath and pinching the nose) gesture was seriously irritating Wolfram (did Wolfram stink or something because Yuuri seemed to do this only around him) plus the fact that Yuuri was offering no explanation to his odd behaviour. If the wimp was worried or concerned about something he should know that he could tell Wolfram… Wolfram had been with him for **FOUR** YEARS…wasn't that enough to prove himself a **good** friend?

Yuuri started to speak but didn't meet Wolfram eyes. His eyes were downcast. "A- I'll go change in my room and you can change here." On the little horizontal pole connected to the wall he slug over a pair of pants that he had in his hands, black, Wolfram noted, as well as some small blue shirt plus the bathrobe. "I think these will fit you…though you are a little slim kind of like a girl…"

Yuuri slowly looked up at Wolfram's irritated expression. Ah oh, Wolfram seemed quite pissed at the moment (about the slim-like a girl comment and all the other stuff that had been going on). Well, Yuuri supposed he was acting quite suspicious and if anyone deserved an explanation, it was Wolfram. Wolfram was part of the problem even though he didn't know it.

Quickly Yuuri thought of something positive to say to Wolfram. He needed to say something that would make Wolfram realize that he wasn't doing anything wrong and that there was nothing-nothing wrong with Wolfram. (On the contrary Wolfram was just **too** good).

"Hey wolfram," Yuuri tried the fake cheery approach, "How about after you change I'll take you to a out to eat and um…, um…" Where could Yuuri take him? Where was a place that might interest Wolfram…to a library? No, an aquarium? No, wolfram might try to break the glass and chop the fish so then… "…To a museum!"

Wolfram had never heard that word before, ever. "What is a museum?"

"Oh, it's a place where you can view the history of humans as well as ancient artifacts and stuff as well as art and painting." Wolfram would like paintings.

"Oh." Wolfram thought that that did sound interesting and maybe if he could learn more about Yuuri's world he would better communicate with him. Yes this was a perfect opportunity! Wolfram must accept it. He bubbled inside with excitement (he would get to see paintings as well! But he must not seem toooo excited; he wanted to look like he was only **politely** interested.

"Okay I guess we could go."

Misson accomplished.

With all that said Yuuri slipped out of the washroom leaving a pink and exited Wolfram behind. Yuuri was smiling to himself and thinking about how this trip to earth might turn out better then he has expected. Little did he know that **this** story was about to take a drastic turn… and it wasn't all for the better…

-x-x-x-

Ha! heh, heh… The chap is finished. Is it just me, or does this chap seem a little… boring? Or maybe it's because I've read it over a million times and it's gotten quite repetitive? Ya well… actually I was thinking of not finishing this fic because I finally know how it's going to end! I thought it up all while I was typing this chap…so I know what'll happen so there is no point in continuing the story, no point….

Kidding! Kidding! ( I love to tease)I'll finish this fic since I highly dislike it when people put fics but to not complete them (it really sucks because you keep wondering what'll happen or what could have happened).

But be warned if I am to fish this fic, then it will take some time because I have a ton of other stuff that I have to do…You will have to vigorously exercise your patience.

Anyway,… um…. Oh! Ya! Thanks for the reviews from everyone. Okay I have to admit… I know its wrong but…. Truthfully, I check **everyday (**obsession, I know) to see if people reviewed and the more people did the faster I type. No it is not a lie! I dooo type faster (okay maybe I lied a little) But I sometimes do….mostly…sometimes…

Okay okay, I'll stop confessing and do some homework so… Bye and sayonara! -


	6. Chap 6: Suspicious Acts

**A very, very stupid thing happened!!! A stupid thing that made me very, very angry… I LOST ALL of the information that I had on this fanfic and had no rough copy. I had to write this up all from scratch and that is why it had taken longer then expected. I must admit that for a few days I did nothing since I was irritated with my lost data. But now I have the chap so you might as well read it… and also (though I doubt you will)…enjoy.**

-x-x

Chapter 6: Suspicious Acts

"Yaaay" Wolfram said to himself, in silent glee as soon as he was sure that Yuuri was out of earshot. He was going out, he said in his mind in a sing song voice! It was like an adventure! He thought about the issue if he would have to **protect** Yuuri in this world but, Yuuri did always say that this world was pretty safe…

Ooh ya YA! Wolfram was pumped! He was going to learn how Yuuri's world was and then **maybe**, **then** he would be able to solve this little mystery…the mystery of Yuuri's strange behavior and the way he acted in front of Wolfram.

Wolfram starting fretting about the situation again, did Yuuri **like** him? Did Yuuri maybe like him- he dared hope, maybe love him **more** then a 'friend'? Wolfram pouted and ran his fingers through his blonde locks. Why did he have to like Yuuri so much? Yuuri was stupid…

Wolfram thought he was **fairly** handsome (he was trying to be modest now you see) since many of the people in Shin Mazako (both **male** and female of course) seemed to…-ahem- like him. At least, that was the message he got when he caught them looking at him like he was a piece of mouth-watering roasted chicken to a starved man and whispering behind his back.

Well if Wolfram was so 'gorgeous '… then why had Yuuri not succumbed to his charms yet? Perhaps he needed to try harder…turn the notch up a bit on his level of charming charm? ...Maybe… Wolfram was once again getting lost in his tumbling thoughts until he dragged his wandering mind back to the time on hand.

"Cloths…" He said and he scanned the room. His eyes spotted the articles of clothing Yuuri had left out for him. He wiggled out of his wet cloths letting them plop onto the floor (ok, only his little teasing shorts) glad to have them off and then quickly dressed himself in dry ones (cloths not teasing little shorts). He found being naked…uncomfortable. It made him feel vulnerable.

Wolfram felt a little embarrassed in the shirt he was now wearing. It was **pretty** tight and agreeably showed off his slim, alluring figure. He liked the black jeans he wore though…they were pleasant… Wolfram's smooth and agile arms showed themselves as well and he tried to be comfortable with it. If this was how the people here dressed, then he would have to dress like this, though the sleeves were small (Wolfram was used to the long sleeves of his uniform- they were modest).

Hmmm, he started to wonder…how would **Yuuri** look clad in the tight pretty cloths that the humans of earth dressed in? Wolfram was very curious about this…

Wolfram turned and looked at his reflection in the long mirror. He thought about how different he looked now then he had a few years ago. His eyes were still the blue-green colour that he always got comments on. His curtain of gold hair was a little longer and barely touched his shoulders in soft waves. This, added with his beautiful facial features that held an essence of innocence at most times truly made him look like an exquisite piece of art that touched every soul it saw to some degree. To bad Wolfram didn't realize his own worth and worried about the little things in life, but that was also a thing that added to his simple beauty.

That was something that Yuuri thought.

-x-x

Wolfram was now dressed and ready to face the new world. To bad he didn't have his sword. Yuuri said that he would keep that, wonder why…he said it had something to do with a sharp temper and cutting things…hmm… Wolfram walked to the door of the washroom, opened it, and walked out with a light step. He should probably go find Yuuri but, the house was so interesting. He studied every object as if it were fantasy and not real. Wolfram was a little mesmerized by everything around him such as the technological stuff. Wolfram's eyes went to the thing that earthlings call 'the television'. For example: How were all those little people stuffed into that black box in the room? **How** were they shrunk to such a size and, **why** were they wearing such little clothing with lots of lace and chains and screaming into a handheld pipe? Were they in pain? Earth was seriously mysterious...

Wolfram had seen some of Anissina's creations but doubted that these were like those, they looked pretty safe and he didn't see anybody manually torturing themselves to make it work. (He looked around him to make sure there was no one hiding behind the furniture.) And he doubted Yuuri's family would keep a life threatening machine at home…

Wolfram took a few more steps to no where in particular until he noticed a jar filled with something red and small pills on a little table.

It made him inquisitive.

Walking to stand beside the table, he picked up the jar and smelled it. It smelled suspiciously of… blood. But why would Yuuri's family have blood in their house, and in a **jar** on a **table**? This was very weird… Being a soldier in practice, Wolfram knew the smell of human blood very well. Lifting the jar to his nose he sniffed again. Yup, he confirmed, this was human blood alright but why was it here?

All of a sudden Wolfram heard silent steps and then felt hot breath trial his neck. A shiver went through him and his whole body froze.

"What exactly are you doing?" the voice was like soft velvet.

Uh-oh. Wolfram didn't turn around because he knew that Yuuri would see his red face and perhaps his sentences would become incoherent. Wolfram's heart pounded frantically.

"Nothing..." Wolfram quietly said in a guilty voice.

--xx

Yuuri inhaled Wolfram's scent and at once all his senses came alive. Wolfram was like a drug that just by a sniff, he could get high on. Dangerous stuff, Wolfram was.

Yuuri had just been talking to his mother. She had told him what he already knew.

At one point, he would have to give in to the temptation and the alluring call of Wolfram's blood and take from Wolfram what he needed. His mother had said that Wolfram's blood would be the most nutritious to him and was the most important blood for him, meaning he couldn't possibly live without it. If he delayed to long and did not drink from Wolfram, Yuuri would die a horrible death by starvation and lack of the blood he most needed. Reality was sinking in its jagged fangs and Yuuri knew now he was a vampire with a rising thirst for a particular person's blood.

Yuuri's fingers touched Wolfram's hair and twisted a strand into his fingers. He looked at Wolfram.

Oh how enticing the blond looked, standing there with his straight back to him. The blue shirt was a smart choice along with the black pants that went nicely with his skin and hair. Wolfram was a vision and Yuuri tried to control his exited heart. Wolfram's smell just made him want to grab him and sink in his fangs.

Yuuri took a few steps back.

Taking a deep breath Wolfram turned around and looked into Yuuri's eyes. Wolfram took another breath before he spoke.

"The stuff in the jar…its blood isn't it?"

Yuuri didn't say anything and just thought hazily that Wolfram was going to find out the secret soon. It wouldn't be just his secret for much longer.

Once again his eyes feasted on Wolfram who looked even better when he faced him. That face portrayed the sweetest of looks that contradicted the personality that was beneath that perfect skin. Wolfram was dazzling being with the figure of an angel. Yuuri bit his lower lip.

Wolfram looked delicious.

-x-x

Yuuri looked delicious.

Wolfram turned around to face Yuuri and ask his question. Question asked, he finally really looked at Yuuri standing there in front of him.

He now regretted turning around. (Well not really). After seeing Yuuri, his protest to question Yuuri further sort of died out.

Yuuri stood there in front of him in all his black glory. Wolfram thought that it seemed that Yuuri was getting a liking for black for he had started to where it often. He wore fitting ebony black jeans that were the color of his hair. A tight green shirt adorned his slightly muscular chest and he wore a light black shirt on top of it. His hair was combed to soft waves that reached his shoulders. Yuuri looked striking and made Wolfram want to jump on him. With dignity, Wolfram mightily resisted the urge.

Here was Wolfram who was admiring Yuuri while Yuuri admired him. Both were too lost in each other to realize what the other was doing.

Wolfram tried to stop looking at Yuuri.

"Yuuri," Wolfram looked at the jar of thick red liquid on the table, "this is blood right?"

Yuuri looked at Wolfram who wasn't meeting eyes with him. Yuuri didn't want to answer the question though he knew that Wolfram deserved it. Wolfram was after all connected to this situation even though he might not know it.

Wolfram lifted his eyes up to Yuuri once again, asking the question again with his eyes. Yuuri looked back undaunted. He wasn't going to break this illusion just yet. Wolfram realized that Yuuri wasn't going to say anything and he folded his arms pouting and narrowing his striking eyes. Yuuri thought that Wolfram just looked so adorable and practically edible at that moment. Look at him, he was speaking just like the vampire he was.

Yuuri chuckled.

Wolfram heard the laugh and frowned. His face started to flush. "What are you laughing at?" he demanded,

Yuuri smiled. "Nothing really …I just thought that you looked good."

Wolfram surprised by this comment on his appearance did not say a word.

Yuuri turned around, "Come Wolfram." He took a few steps, "Let's go."

Wolfram obediently followed and Yuuri smiled. What Yuuri had said might be considered a little bold for him but Wolfram really deserved it, **and** much more. Plus it was the honest truth. You couldn't get better then that.

-x-

At Yuuri's comment, Wolfram was happy and drifting into the seventh cloud though he tried not to show it. This was progress! This meant that Yuuri **did** look at him and notice him. He tried to interpret the situation from different angles and the little dialogue they had between them kept on playing and replaying in his mind. Wolfram stopped when he realized that he was acting exactly like a girl. He was a **man** and should act like a man. He banished those traitorous girly thoughts from his mind and instead tried to enjoy this day that he had to himself and Yuuri in a manly way.

There were so many things to see. Wolfram followed Yuuri out the door of the house and into the new world. Heh.

--x—

Yuuri took Wolfram with him and watched as Wolfram's eyes widened as he took everything in. Both boys walked down the street. They were quite a pair indeed. Eyes of both genders trailed there bewitching strides and lingered on their faces. Yuuri looked sinfully seductive while Wolfram played the part of a wicked sweetness.

Wolfram didn't seem to notice all the attention he was getting, though Yuuri did. He smiled to himself as some girls stared and gazed at Wolfram with a dreamy look in their eyes. The poor girls Yuuri thought, to bad they didn't know that they didn't have a chance. Wolfram didn't **swing** that way. **Yuuri** knew which way he did…Yuuri grinned to him self and then was struck with an interesting idea.

"Hey Wolfram?" Wolfram looked away from the buildings he had been admiring and fixed his inquiring gaze on Yuuri.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever had ice-cream?"

Wolfram made a disgusted face, "Mice-bream? That sounds revolting."

Yuuri laughed at Wolfram's expressional face then grabbed his arm, taking him to an ice-cream store and buying him some ice cream.

Wolfram eyed the cone suspiciously and (with Yuuri coaxing) put it in his mouth. The cold shock went through him and his eyes widened. After he got over the little issue of its coldness, he thoroughly enjoyed the ice cream... and had another one.

Both boys walked the way to their destination, enjoying each others company.

Wolfram almost jumped and clung to Yuuri when a car whizzed past him. Wolfram frantically searched for his sword, patting himself to find the concealed knife he usually kept. Yuuri tried to calm him down, placing his hands on Wolfram's shoulder and explained **exactly** what a car was. Wolfram with wounded dignity and humiliation said that 'cars' shouldn't go riding around at fast speeds and scaring poor innocent people. It was…just… rude. Yuuri just couldn't help but laugh and Wolfram face became even redder.

"Oh its okay if the car freaked you out."

"Hmph." Wolfram crossed his arms and turned his face to the side.

"Oh come on, don't be mad… look," Yuuri looked up and pointed his thumb ahead, "We're at the museum."

Wolfram unfolded his arms and reluctantly looked to the large building ahead. It was pretty impressive…a building worthy of the many treasures it held within its walls.

Yuuri smiled a dazzling smile at Wolfram and Wolfram thought that two of Yuuri's teeth looked particularly sharp. Maybe the light was playing tricks on his eyes?

Yuuri moved closer to Wolfram until their shoulders touched, "Come Wolfram let me show you the simple wonders of an earthly museum." Yuuri smiled again and Wolfram felt as if he was going to melt right the and there.

Yuuri inhaled Wolfram's scent again and it came stronger to him because of the closeness of their bodies.

They had now reached the museum. Yuuri looked at Wolfram's eyes that were filled with curiosity to what secrets this building held within itself and the prospect of solving them with Yuuri by his side.

Yuuri though, was practicing restraint on himself and trying to ignore Wolfram's ever present scent.

Both boys entered the museum ignorant to the events that would soon follow. The events that were sure to have an impact on their very lives.

-x-x

DONE!

I am very frustrated at the moment since I have been typing frantically for hours. But now I am done!!! FINALLY!!!!

This chapter feels empty… and I think it's because I was so discouraged by the loss of my work... I had almost finished the chap before a vicious virus attacked it! Evil Viruses…oh how I hate them… : (

Anyway, if you don't like this chap, then be comforted by the fact that I am dissatisfied as well. At least this chap is longer then usual and **that** should satisfy a few.

I don't like this chap… in fact it's my least favorite. Do you agree?

Anyway what comes after this is going to be exiting! I would much rather prefer to type that following chaps then this…stuff…

Blah, blah, blah… and I forget to request in the previous chap….Review please because it will give me in encouragement!!

Review…REVIEW…**REVIEW**!!

-chant, chant, chant-

Also, I would like to know what you think will happen next and what you opinion is of the story so far.

Thank you and have a lovely night. –bite-


	7. Chap 7: A Little About Earth

**Just so you know before hand that the Wolfram I have wrote about in here loves books…I kinda don't think the Wolfram in Kyo Kara Maoh really does but oh well, that is the wonders of fanfiction- we can alter some things all for the cause of good fanfiction.**

**Anyway enjoy the short chap- for some reason I just can't be satisfied with it…something's missing…**

**Chapter 7: A little about Earth**

So **this** was a ….Mouse-eum. No, no wait…a **Museum**, was what Yuuri had called it. Wolfram was pleasantly surprised and a little smile played on his lips. Seriously, he had thought that the museum might be a magnificent looking building on the outside, with a crappy interior.

Yuuri saw Wolfram's mouth open with a big 'O' of awe. Yuuri had been just like that when his parents had first brought him here at a young age. Wolfram looked to absolutely adorable all astonished like that. Yuuri wanted to squeeze him but resisted the impulse. He was thankful that at that moment the alluring blood scent was not as strong. That was probably because he had asked his mom for the blood tablets that she kept. Blood other then Wolfram's should last him for a while… a **very** **little** while but hopefully enough for him to solve the problem…how he would solve the problem though, was always a constant thought on his mind.

"This is a _museum_?" Wolfram asked with wide eyes as he took in the surroundings.

Yuuri smiled, forcing the problematic thoughts from his minds. "Yes Wolfram, this is a museum. Now come on."

Wolfram, who had stopped somewhere just after the entrance followed Yuuri away as he led the way farther into the grand building. There were a few people walking around but on average there were very few in the building.

His eyes slowly moved from one end of the gigantic room to the other. Wolfram saw that the large central room he was in led to more inner rooms. This room that he was standing in seemed to be filled with treasures of all shapes and sizes and things he couldn't begin to guess the usage or impact of.

Hmm, how much stuff did they have stuffed into the little rooms? He wondered what could possibly be in the little rooms that, for now, the contents were hidden from view. Perhaps clothes? His mother had rooms filled with clothes that she seemed to particularly like (specially a couple of those ridiculous cleavage showing super-mini black and red dresses. The one's that came with whips and chains-mother was becoming weirder on her quest for love).

Or stuffed animals? Gwendal had shelves full that since those were his '**treasures' **(though they didn't quite turn out the way they were originally intended to but it was the **thought** that counted).

Yuuri had said that a museum held treasures, but of what kind? Curious, curious Wolfram's mind was hyperventilating and his face was flushed with anticipation at what was to come.

Yuuri walked into a room which had a feel of ancientness and a deep worldly… 'something'. Wolfram couldn't find the right word for it.

"This is the Egyptian room." Yuuri walked over to and stood beside something in the middle of the room. He then beckoned to Wolfram with his slender hand.

"This is a mummy…"

Ever the curious one, Wolfram walked over and got a surprise.

There in a glass case, lay a shriveled corpse of a middle aged man whose skin was stretched over jutting bones and whose eye lids were shut over eyes that no longer existed.

"Eww…" Wolfram made a face at which Yuuri chuckled.

Wolfram couldn't help but ask. He had to be sure. "He's dead isn't he?" Wolfram's narrowed eyes looked and glared at the thing in the glass case as if daring it to get up and contradict him.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram with a weird look in his eyes. "He's been dead for millions of years. He isn't about to wake up now."

Wolfram looked at Yuuri as Yuuri spoke again. "And even if he did, I'll be here with you…"

Wolfram's eyes met Yuuri's eyes and for one second they shared a 'moment' and something passed between them with there eyes as bridges and that something was a form of understanding and similarity and a feeling that cannot be put into words.

Wolfram could feel himself reddening and he was starting to find that annoying. All he was feeling must have shown on his face. He looked away embarrassed by his emotions showing so obviously on his face and once again resumed observing the room and everything in it. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

The treasures here were so different then what he was used to in Shin Makoku. There was an elegance here but, it was more harsh and more surreal. The colors that ruled supreme here were deep reds and greens, blacks and there was so much gold.

Wolfram felt as if he should say something since it had been quiet for so long (he had been lost in his observance) and he didn't want to seem ungrateful at Yuuri for bringing him here.

"So, um, what kind of people were these…"he tried to remember the word Yuuri had used. He wanted to seem intellectual and smart. Poor Wolfram, ever the pleasing one.

"Egyptian?"

"Ya." Wolfram said sheepishly.

"Well, they lived a **very** long time ago near deserts where it was very hot. They were also very advanced for there time and created the Great Pyramids." Yuuri pointed to a picture of 3 tall buildings with magnificent high sides that got narrower as they got higher until the 3 sides met at a sharp point. There was a person standing beside the buildings so that you could compare there sizes.

"Wow, those look **big**."

"Wolfram, they are **VERY** **big**." Yuuri chucked and Wolfram smiled glad that everything was back to normal and that awful threatening silence was gone.

"Come here. There a lot more stuff in the other room."

And so Wolfram got a crash coarse in the history and culture of earth. He saw **everything**. Things meant to be seen and other things that would make you blush and doubt of they were legal. Wolfram saw Roman soldiers prancing in little skirts and thought it was shameful for men to do so (the skirts should **at least** be a lit bigger as not to **expose** so much). He saw elephants to earwax figurines, under water life to under wears through out the ages. He saw mock battles and real ones (a real one over who would get to take a picture with the fake moose and beaver in the Canadian History section) were humans really like this? Fighting over beavers and mooses? At least Yuuri wasn't…but then Yuuri was special…

The museum also seemed to have a special display on books, from scrolls written centuries ago to classic novels and the most recent ones. Yuuri remembered the special display on for only a certain number of days.

"Wolfram," Wolfram looked up from the thing he had been studying. He wasn't yet sure what it was but he was going to figure it out. He had it narrowed down to a lipstick or an eating utensil, a spoon or a fork or a spork… "There's supposed to be a special display of book on the upstairs floor. Would you like to go there and see it?"

BOOKS…ha ha...Books... yaaaaaay….boooooks…heh…novels…heh…yummm…

Yuuri must have seen the silent joy, his look heaven ward and pink flush on Wolfram's face for he chuckled "I guess that means a yes."

And so both boys walked up the stairs. (Yuuri thought that Wolfram might get a bit sick in the elevator – Wolfram was sea-sick and so why not elevator-sick as well?) Better to be safe then sorry.

Up they walked on the spiraling stairs and as always, Yuuri led the way. Wolfram was having **naughty** thoughts right now. He tried to force them away.

With Yuuri walking in front of him with that seductive walk and lithe moving body as if moving to a song only it could hear, it was **hard** not to have naughty thoughts. Wolfram's mind was wandering and it had something to do with Yuuri's warm body, no cloths and only Wolfram there with him. …Naughty. Heh.

Both boys reached upstairs (without falling onto each other-a marvel considered by both) and looked around. From what they could tell they were the only ones on this top floor. The entire hall and room was empty. They both tensed slightly.

Yuuri used his sense; the one newly acquired as a vampire, and 'felt' around the floor for any other living thing. There was nobody on this floor except for him and Wolfram. He gulped. This situation could take a turn… Once again the sensation of Wolfram's deliciously scented blood came over him as he took in a breath. He turned his head and pretended to look to the other side so Wolfram wouldn't see his hungry looking gaze and his slowly protruding fangs. The substitute blood seemed to be wearing off and his body seemed to be wanting Wolfram's blood with a passion…this was not good.

Yuuri was going to have to be very **cautious**. Turing his head, he looked at Wolfram's charming, seemingly innocent face that smiled at him as a beautiful scent wafted around like a teasing curtain. That was going to be **hard**.

-x-x

Well I typed this chap up pretty fast. I think it's short and was actually intended to be double the size but I think that I shall divide it. Well I already have…

Anyway a lot of people said to update faster therefore, you are getting you wish but at the price of shorter chaps… I hope all are still satisfied. -

Oh oh, I wanted to know: which is your favorite part so far in the fic… or **at least** your favorite chap. Your opinion will be helpful and reviewed for future reference if need be.

As always I request of you only to review and the more the **content** in your review the more **content** I shall be…( a little play on words there, heh heh:D)

So review, live life, live long and then review some more!

And so until you read again…Goodbye…-bite-

p.s. in the next chap...there is juiciness… I know since I've already written half of it! (Though I do not know if the 'bite' is going to be in it but it is **close**…**very close**…heh()


	8. Chap 8: Shattered Wishes

**And a new chap is introduced and thus the cycle goes on…**

**Also to the person who suggested the lycan idea (you know who you are) sorry but I didn't know what it was until I had written the chapter. Maybe your idea will be used later… thanks anyway!**

**And here is the awaited chapter:**

**Chapter 8: Shattered Wishes**

Alone…

Both Yuuri and Wolfram were now on the upstairs floor of the museum on earth. Alone. They were here at this spot, to view the special exhibit presented.

And, they were utterly alone by themselves.

"Well, I guess we have this floor all to ourselves." Yuuri's dispatched voice came from ahead.

Wolfram looked to the books displayed in the large room. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Them being alone and all. Though, his heart was beating frantically and telling him that this was his chance to ask Yuuri some things, he had a feeling _something_ big was going to happen.

Silent, both teenage boys walked over to the center of the magnificent room.

"Let's go to those over there." Yuuri pointed to long shelves of books that were further at the back of the space in the room. It reminded Wolfram of the magnificent library they had at Blood Pledge Castle. He wondered what kind of books they would have at **this** particular library.

As they walked farther into the room, the lights seemed to subtly change.

Wolfram eyed Yuuri and his elegant brows swept down in a frown. "Do you notice the lights dimming?"

Yuuri, who had excellent vision in both light and dark, did not quite notice the difference. "Not really."

"Maybe I'm just imagining it." Wolfram turned his drifting attention to the many books on the shelves. Something here felt odd to him. Something was not right but he didn't know exactly what.

Wolfram fingers and eyes ran over the titles of the books without actually taking anything in. His fair fingers glided over thick and thin volumes as his mind wandered. He had countless things on his mind. He should speak his mind and get over with it, and then he wouldn't have that little voice in his head bugging him to do something.

"Yuuri, are you **sure** you are completely okay?" Wolfram felt that he had said that line numerous times now but, it was what was most suited to get his message across. A two second pause followed this spoken sentence.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Wolfram didn't know how to say it, "you've been acting _weird_ for a while"

Yuuri looked at Wolfram, eyes slightly narrowing.

Wolfram was smart and he was catching on to everything… it was time for Yuuri to play dumb… "Like what?"

"You seem… well, **different** and you never did tell me why you had human blood in you're home."

There was another brief silence. Yuuri did not know how much he should say. How much he was willing to tell. Wolfram wouldn't be fooled for much longer that at least was obvious.

Both boys stood, contemplating there actions in between walls of ancient books with a soothing silence of age surrounding them.

Yuuri started to walk towards Wolfram with a purpose in his smooth stride. Wolfram on impulse, took a step back until his back was against the book shelves and he could go no further. Yuuri walked and stood in front of Wolfram until their chests almost touched and Wolfram was pinned to the wall behind him. There faces were close to each other and they both could feel the others seductive warmth.

"Wolfram, do you really want to know everything?" The voice that came from Yuuri's enticing cherry lips was tantalizing and deeper then usual.

Shivers ran down Wolfram spine as Yuuri's profound voice seeped deep into his very centre. What could Wolfram say? He had been the one who had asked the question in the first place. He wasn't going against his word now. He was a man **not** a nervous little blushing boy- though at the moment, that was what he felt like. He could feel Yuuri's whispering, lisping gentle breath on the front of his blushing neck and he felt it trickling and trialing down the front of his shirt to his chest. "Y-Yes."

"I think you'll regret asking that then…"

Yuuri bent his head closer to Wolfram and then nuzzled his neck. Warmth erupted at the friction between them. Wolfram was frozen in place and his heart was beating at a rapid speed that beat like echoing drums in his ears. Yuuri could hear Wolfram's heart pumping the luscious blood that pumped with it and called out to him to take it ever so seductively. He wanted to give in to the blood's call. He **really** wanted to **but**, some part of him was telling him now was **not** the best time.

Wolfram was holding his breath, not exactly sure how to react to this situation.

Yuuri was swept up in the tide of Wolfram's charming scented blood. Yuuri's hand moved upward and laced through Wolfram's silky hair, fingers running through it gently. Untangling the loose knots and making Wolfram's head tingle.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram's voice came out as a choked whisper. What exactly was happening?

"Wolfram, you wanted to know right?...I'll show you."

Yuuri's warm mouth moved to the side of Wolfram's neck, right above the jugular vein that furiously pumped blood throughout his body. This was the most vital vein, for if cut or severed; the injured one would have no chance of ever living.

Yuuri's lips kissed Wolfram's porcelain skin slowly, as if savoring the taste.

Wolfram's own hands were hugging Yuuri's back not understanding what else to do. He acutely felt the warm kisses laid on his neck and his whole body was throbbing with the searing warmth of them. All of a sudden, Wolfram felt something sharp brush his neck, almost pricking the skin. This surprised him and in a panicked voice, he called out Yuuri's name.

The panic in Wolfram's voice called back Yuuri from his dazed and lustful state. He let go of Wolfram abruptly, realizing what he had been about to do. He looked ashamed and cast his eyes downward. What **had** he been about to do? How could he look at Wolfram again, after what he had just done, or had been about to do Yuuri had let go of Wolfram as if Wolfram was on fire or some venomous form of poison… Quickly, Yuuri walked away leaving a bewildered Wolfram behind.

-x-

Wolfram was hurt. What had just happened? Why had Yuuri done **that** and then **left**? Wolfram could feel his eyes threatening to tear up. No, he was not going to cry! He had been humiliated but he would not cry. Wolfram kept a stiff upper lip and willed himself to not cry though inside he was threatening to break into millions of pieces, all with jagged edges.

-x-

Yuuri had run off, leaving Wolfram standing disorientated. To the very inner core of his soul he could really play the part of the wimp. When he had come back to his senses and realized what he had been about to do with Wolfram, he almost went crazy. He had been about to **drink** from Wolfram!! He hadn't even told Wolfram anything (basically his vampirism) and he had been about to take advantage of him!... If only Wolfram wouldn't look so sweet. So appealing. If only he wasn't truly a kind person but some evil sadist being. Then Yuuri could have hated him or **at least** disliked him! But Wolfram was…**Wolfram**, and, Yuuri had fallen in love with him.

He hadn't wanted to face the truth but, when the truth shoved its large face into his, it had gotten too hard to ignore. If he hadn't truly loved Wolfram, then he probably would have drunken his body dry. He needed it badly it was true, since lack of Wolfram's blood was what had caused him to loose control in the first place. But, he hadn't wanted to drink from him because he cared so much for Wolfram and didn't want to take any advantage. He wanted Wolfram to **offer** his blood to him and not have it stolen or taken. What kind of selfish person would he be if he did that? Very, very selfish indeed.

Yuuri struggled with his profound inner turmoil… Both the angel and devil were conversing to him, coaxing him to do one thing or another. He chose neither of them, and instead decided to call his mother.

-x-

Yuuri nervously rubbed his lower lip as was his habit. Mother, gotta call mother. He had to talk to her. She was a vampire like him and she would be the best person to understand his situation. He located the cell phone that his mother had gotten for him to use when ever he visited earth. Of course, he could have used his mental connection to her (they were mother and son) but it would use energy, and energy was not something that was plentiful to him right now. The only one that he would be able to communicate mentally without any use of energy would be his mortal love-the one whose blood called out to him after they had shared blood, thus forming a bond... be he did not have that lover **yet**…yet…

He wiggled the slim device out of his pocket and pressed the speed dial button. Jennifer insisted he have her on speed dial incase 'anything happened to Yuu-chan and he needed Mama's help'.

Beeeep. Beeeeeep. Two rings and then came then a cheery voice at the other end.

"Hello! Shibuya residence!" The voice radiated the infinite shining power of the sun.

"Mother, Its Yuuri. I need to your advice and I need blood."

Jennifer for once in her life became serious (as much as someone of her caliber could be). Maybe it had something to do with the utterly forbidding voice of her youngest son or her mental link with him that told her that he was not in the mood for her teasing on him and Wolfram that she had been about to do. Her poor son, heartbreak, such a viscous thing on young hearts. She knew she would get to ask him **all** about it later when he made up with Wolfram so she might as well help him now. She wanted her son happy and she was willing to wait on her teasing.

"This regards Wolfram."

"Of course Yuu-chan, I knew that already."

"Mother, I almost lost control with him, I…" Yuuri didn't finish his sentence but sighed.

"Yuuri, I told you that you need Wolfram's blood. You'll go crazy if you don't."

Yuuri let out a groan of frustration. "But I will have to tell him I'm a vampire to do that."

"So tell him then, I know a boy like Wolfram will understand. You have to trust him."

"I have to get away from Wolfram. I **need** to get away." He took a breath and lowered his voice, "It's not good for us to be together…"

On the other end of the line Yuuri's mother sighed dramatically. "You always make a big deal out of things Yuu-chan. Mama's telling you. You will have to tell Wolfram that you are a vampire in need of his blood one day, so the sooner the better! Besides," Miko Shibuya's voice got giggly, "I know you **like** him!"

Instantly Yuuri objected, "I do not!" He said so even though he himself knew it was a complete lie.

"Don't lie Yuu-chan! Mama knows everything. Now, go get Wolfram and come home."

"But Mother, what of something happens! I need more blood."

"Go tell Wolfram your little secret and then ask for **his** delicious blood!" Jennifer giggled mischievously. "Oh Yuu-chan Mama has to go. The chickens are burning. Remember to trust Wolfram. Bye." With the phone was hung up on the other end and Yuuri stood with the phone still embracing his ear.

He had to go get Wolfram. He would hold his nose if he had to but he would talk to Wolfram and take him back home where he would be safe from himself. It would be awkward with what had passed between them but he would make it work.

Little did ignorant Yuuri know, Wolfram was not where he had been left.

x-x

Wolfram's head throbbed, his body throbbed, but most of all, his hearth throbbed. It throbbed and then threatened to break as if it hung perilously over a high mountain with a thin string as its only life line.

Why did this have to happen? Every thing had been going fine…no no, **great** but then Yuuri did **that** and then had walked away from him as if he was something rotten and dirty, something revolting. Was he like that? Once again tears formed and were on the brick of falling but Wolfram's sheer will power kept them at bay.

With a slowly breaking heart and a hazy mind, he decided to find Yuuri and at least find out why he hated him so much. If Yuuri seemed to **dislike** him so much then perhaps Wolfram should leave. Maybe he should **leave** Yuuri and then never some back. Would that make Yuuri happy? Maybe make Yuuri want him back? He had tried to please Yuuri and in return asked only to be special to Yuuri but, it seemed that was not going to happen. He would always remain the 'trusting, innocent friend' or maybe not even that.

With a heavy heart Wolfram walked out of the looming shadow of the shelves and walked aimlessly through little rooms until he heard talking. Meaning to walk away from it, he stopped when he recognized it to be Yuuri's. Yuuri was talking to someone. Who could he be talking to at a time like this?

Inquiring, Wolfram walked in that direction. He saw Yuuri with a little metal thing plastered to his ear and it was to that he seemed to be talking to. Yuuri deserved privacy, even is he had broken his heart he was still the Maoh and must be respected. Wolfram's heart wrenched at the sight of Yuuri and he was about to walk away when a few word of Yuuri's caught his ears:

"_I have to get away from __**Wolfram**__. I __**need**__ to get away."_

It was as is the divine heavens rumbled and mighty lightning struck the earth. _(Okay I exaggerated a little there. hehe, but it seemed appropriate. Heh)_

Wolfram didn't hear anything after that one sentence. It all became a thundering silence.

That sentence just broke Wolfram's heart all over again and he physically felt the heart break in his chest. It felt as if his heart shattered and sunk to the very bottom of his being. Any hope that heart had on fixing it by itself was gone.

All that pain was going to shatter him. He sprang up and ran on his agile legs, though the ache in his chest almost made it near impossible.

Why did he have to hear it like that!? Why hadn't Yuuri just told him how he felt to his face? Was he going to be the last one to know what everyone else was going to find out first?

He couldn't take it, he just couldn't take it!!

Wolfram ran with his head low and one arm covering his face. He ran almost blindly but there was nearly nobody to see him. He found a door and without caring where it led, he flung the door open and ran out. He just wanted to get out of the stupid building.  
Wolfram looked around, vaguely aware of his surroundings. He was in some sort of park it seemed with trees and grass and a few benches but no people around right now. A park…he laughed ironically, a park was supposed to be a joyful place and here he was, in the most grievous of moods.

Drip. A drop of water fell onto his head. Drip.

Why did Yuuri not love him, like him…? He had tried so hard…drip.

Overcome with everything he was feeling, Wolfram walked over to a tree and sat down underneath it with the braches sheltering him. Becoming a makeshift roof over his head. The tree trunk's rough feel on his back felt solidly real and brought him a small comfort from his mind of swirling emotions. It then started to rain. The tree above him kept most of the rain out but drops still managed to find Wolfram and fell on him as if giving him their wet embrace. Acknowledging his existence and caring about it.

**Why!!?** Why was Yuuri like this? Wolfram's mind screamed and roared though no sound or voice ever escaped his tightly shut lips. Wolfram tugged his legs to his chest and bowed his head over them. His dripping blond hair fell like a damp curtain and hid his face partially from view. Tears finally ran free of his eyes where they had been held prisoner though nobody stood witness. Tears of the sky mingled with his own as if telling him that it knew his sadness. It would cry with him.

So there sat Wolfram, crying, as his heart broke and the rain splashed his body making his hair and cloths stick. Giving him the illusion of a heartrending pure angel. A holy vision underneath the bow of a tree. Under the embracing braches of the tree, Wolfram sat, and cried his crushed heart out.

-x-

And ya… so by now you know that I wasn't able to put in the 'bite' scene in here. That was because the chapter got to long and I just had to divide it (again). Hehe!

It has **happened**, this fic has gotten more reviews with 7 chaps then my other fic has with 12. Check the other fic out if you will. It's called 'Is Wolfram Really Dead?'

Umm,… well, I give you gratitude for your reviews (if I haven't already told you so) because they are always a great pleasure to read….

Ok, I **know** I am being very selfish when I write this but, I wish for more reviews please . since I **did** write a long chapter… right? Ok ok, you don't **necessarily** **have** to review but don't you think you'll feel happier if you do? You'll know you have made me smile.

Well, until you read again…Bye! –bite- heh. –bite, bite-heh, heh


	9. Chap 9: What was lost is now found

Heh heh, I took soooo long putting this up and it makes me feel evil….muah hah hah heh

xX-Xx

**Chapter 9: What Was Lost is Found and Gained**

-x-x-

Yuuri walked back toward the place where he had left Wolfram, rehearsing in his mind what he would say. He walked rapidly, his nervousness transformed into tense energy. What could he say? How could he possibly say anything? Possible sentences ran through his mind but his mind went completely still when he reached his destination.

Wolfram was not there… Wolfram was **not there**! Calming himself down, Yuuri frantically looked around the room. Slowly searching for the tell tale feeling of warmth and pumping blood that would belong to something living. Nothing. Wolfram was not here. He was no where near here.

If he was not here then where could he possibly be? Had something happened to him that caused him to leave? Or was he just curious of his surroundings and went looking around? Yuuri had a million possible suggestions to why Wolfram had left running though his mind but, he knew that most likely was that **something** had happened. Wolfram normally listened to what Yuuri said to him but then again the circumstances in which Yuuri had left Wolfram were not exactly… **normal**.

"Oh Wolfram, where are you?" Yuuri said under his breath as he started worrying about the fate of Wolfram.

-x-x-

Wolfram was still crying. He felt that he would never be able to stop the fountain of tears that spurted from him. He felt as if Yuuri had betrayed him or something. Basically, Wolfram felt just plain miserable and so all he could was cry and try to release all his frustrations, anger, heartache, sadness through his tears.

-x-x-

His shoes tapping on the polished marble floor of the museum, Yuuri searched for Wolfram who was no where to be found. Where could he possible be?

Yuuri thought that he better let his mother know that he was going to look for Wolfram and therefore would be late. He felt as if he should tell his mother since she was the more knowledgeable vampire here. Maybe she could tell him a way to search for Wolfram using his vampire powers that he hadn't already thought of. It was worth a try. For the second time in the day Yuuri took out his cell phone and called his mother.

"Hellooo!" Jennifer's ever cheery voice spoke through the phone and into Yuuri's ear.

"Hi, Mother. I called to tell you that I… **lost** Wolfram." Yuuri was blunt since he didn't have a lot of time to waste on idle conversation. While talking, he still kept looking around for any sign of Wolfram.

"Did you talk to Wolfram about…what you are Yuu-chan?" Jennifer's voice was still happy. It was very doubtful that she was ever completely serious about anything.

"No." Yuuri sighed. "I think now that he might have heard our conversation."

Jennifer's cheer level dropped a few notches. "Oh Yuu-chan that is **not** good…"

Yuuri said nothing.

Jennifer continued talking, oblivious to the emotion and thoughts coursing through Yuuri.

"Well, you probably want to find your **darling** Wolfram," Yuuri's mother couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips, "so you should try following the scent of his blood. You remember that the smell of his blood to you is stronger then that of others, don't you?"

Yuuri remained silent. Actually he had forgotten that. "Thank you Mother. I have to go now."

Before the line disconnected Yuuri's mother told him on last thing. "Tell Wolfram everything Yuu-chan! Trust him."

So one again, equipped with this new weapon for finding Wolfram, Yuuri resumed his **yet** unfruitful search.

-x-x-

The rain was still falling and by now there was no part of Wolfram that was not thoroughly drenched.

Wolfram's sobs had lessened by now but the pit in his heart was still deep. There was a hole in his heart that seemed now to be unfilled and aching. His sadness and grief seemed infinite because his love for Yuuri (though on-sided to him) had been deep.

Wolfram looked up as his wet bangs slapped his face as if telling him to stop moping around and get over it. It was not east to get over something like this.

His face was wet and his golden eyelashes had crystal droplets of water hanging on them. Blinking, to try to see properly, Wolfram put his hand down and straightened himself. Now he sat with his legs in front of him and his arm to either side.

What had possibly made Yuuri done what he had done in between those bookshelves? Had he been just playing with Wolfram to see how Wolfram would react? If that was the truth, then that was very mean but, Wolfram would not-could not- believe that Yuuri would be someone to do something like that. But then, it had happened so, what was he to believe now? His belief was shattered.

Wolfram looked into the rain, letting its gloomy feeling wash over him. The rain seemed to share his pain and that made him feel a little better.

Suddenly there was a hiss near him. Surprised out of his grief, Wolfram eyes and ears followed the sound which seemed to be coming from somewhere beside him.

He looked down at the wet grass near the tree trunk and saw a brightly colored animal that looked like a stripe on the ground. To the knowledgeable ones, it was a snake. A poisonous snake. A snake that saw Wolfram as a **very** appetizing meal. A snack, an appetizer and dinner, all wrapped in one. Wolfram's eyes widened for he had now met a foe that he did not know how to deal with.

-x-x-x-x-

Yuuri was sniffing. Frantically sniffing. He was trying to get any faint scent of Wolfram that he could. Closing his eyes so he could concentrate better, he inhaled deeply, chest filling with air.

His evolved brain processed the air he breathed and picked up a scent. His eyes flew open and he started walking purposely towards a certain direction. Though it had been faint, the scent had been recognizably Wolfram's.

Yuuri smelled and walked at the same time. Since he was a vampire, he had very little need for breathing but he was hot on Wolfram's scented trail. Yuuri walked over the same place that Wolfram had walked over not so long ago albeit Wolfram had been in tears and Yuuri was not.

Yuuri was positive now that Wolfram had heard the conversation that he had had with his mother. It was the most logical answer to why Wolfram had behaved the way he had. Running off hurt. Now the problem was, how would he explain what he had said on the phone to Wolfram and **would** Wolfram even believe him when he told the truth? Yuuri felt ashamed about the way he had been acting all this time. He must have seriously hurt Wolfram… **a lot.** (_Author: Duh Yuuri!!! You realize this now…are you slow or what? lol)_

He might have broken Wolfram's heart beyond repair… Yuuri stopped himself. He must think optimistically…think positive.

Yuuri had finally reached the door where Wolfram had exited the building. For once in his new vampiric life Yuuri thought that he might be sweating from all the tension. But vampires couldn't sweat so; it was stupid thing to think. Yuuri did not know how he would handle the situation that was about to happen so he could only hope for the best.

He walked to the doors and noticed that it was raining outside. He must have been so caught up with his search that he had not heard the pattering sound of rain drops on glass. The sight of rain made him feel better. It was his element and seemed to lend him its strength for what was to come.

-x-x-

Yuuri opened the doors in front of him, stepping out. His eyes immediately found Wolfram.

But something was wrong. Wolfram seemed to be backing away from something and he was staring at the ground right beside him. What was there?

Yuuri's vision zoomed into the place where Wolfram's eyes had been looking. Wolfram had not noticed Yuuri for he seemed to be utterly transfixed by the thing beside him.

As soon as Yuuri looked closely, he found out that that 'something' was a snake. And one of the most lethal in the world. One bite and mozaku or no, you would be stone dead. He had to act fast.

The snake was raising itself over the ground and getting ready to sink its fangs into Wolfram's sweet skin. Yuuri was not going to let Wolfram die like this but, if he rushed then the snake might only hasten and bite Wolfram even quicker.

Yuuri was **not** going to let **anything** happen to Wolfram. He was never going to let anyone (or anything) harm Wolfram. He promised himself.

Gathering his elemental power, he called onto all the water around him and sent it swooshing towards the snake that was positioned to strike. The narrow, yet strong current of water took the snake by surprise and it was mightily thrust into the air. Yuuri thought the best way to dispose of the snake would be to get to out of here so he had the water form a hand and then fling the snake away were it would do no harm to him or any others.

Yuuri breathed frantic breaths. He was a vampire so had little use of breaths but this was just a human habit that is always hard to get rid off. He breathed a little hard with the excursion on himself. He was weak from so little blood and using magic in this state had just used up a little more of his reserved energy.

Yuuri straightened himself. He didn't want Wolfram to think he was weak now did he? He looked up at Wolfram with dark solemn eyes. Wolfram was looking straight back at him with his hard, unyielding, crystal eyes.

Yuuri's heart hurt with a look at the face that looked back at his as if he were a mere stranger.

"Wolfram."

Wolfram mouth twisted into a frown and his eyes blazed. Wolfram was not going to be so easily won over at all. He made that clear.

"Wolfram it was all a misunderstanding." Yuuri pleaded yet Wolfram just looked away furiously and did not say a word.

"You have to understand…you heard wrong."

Wolfram just couldn't take it anymore. He grounded his teeth then erupted with a stream of words. He let Yuuri hear the bitter words that he had not said but Yuuri's own word had triggered. "So you mean it was all a _misunderstanding,"_ He emphasized the word with a twisted mouth, "when I heard you say that you had to **get away** from me, you needed too! Do I **repulse** you that much?! Am I **ugly** and **revolting** or something?!" Wolfram's voice rose slightly, he couldn't help it. He also did not realize the tears that were in his eyes though, Yuuri did and he felt like a loser for making Wolfram feel this way.

Wolfram voice wavered with emotion that he tried to hide, "Were you playing with me all this time? Seeing how I would act? Playing with me like I was just a child not worth your time. Playing with the feelings that I had for you?" Tears ran down Wolfram's face staining it, and his eyes shown even more clearly with a radiating, raging innocence and anger.

"No Wolfram…you don't understand. I wanted to protect you." Yuuri looked at Wolfram.

"Protect me from what. All you did was hurt me…"

Yuuri wondered if he should say it. His mother's advice sounded in his ears. She had told him to trust Wolfram and to tell him…So; he supposed that is what he was going to do.

"I wanted to protect you Wolfram… from myself."

Wolfram tears stopped. He looked at Yuuri closely, eyes narrowing slightly. Yuuri's words seemed to be genuine though the meanings of his words were escaping Wolfram.

"Wolfram you would not believe the truth if I told you."

By now Wolfram thought he would believe any explanation that Yuuri gave him. Contradicting himself, he wanted to be mad at Yuuri for what he had done but also desperately wanted to forgive Yuuri and believe it was really all a misunderstanding. Love was hard to ignore and get over.

"Yuuri, tell me…" Wolfram said softly for his sake and Yuuri's.

Wolfram's words prompted Yuuri to continue, to tell.

"Well, you see…" Yuuri thought it would be best if he would just say it. "I am a **vampire**."

Silence.

x-x-x-x

Okay I know I took a long time to update…but I had a reason…. I was lazy...heh (plus I had exams) (if I have any mistakes in this then that is because I didn't read it over…I was tired of reading it over and over….repetition is boring)

The bite was supposed to be in this chap but then I took too long to write it and the chap got to long that I had to divide it…just so you know the bite scene is in the next chap (this I am POSITIVE about) so be ready for it…

Anyway, I hope you're not toooo mad at me for taking long for I hope the chap is worth the long boring, excruciatingly horribly torturing, painfully tiresome wait…

I think I should remind you once again that reviews to a writer are like honey to the bees. Either cannot live without the other…

Review if you wish to see the next chap…

MUAH HA HAH AHA

…

x-x-x


	10. Chap 10: The Bite

Behold the last chapter!!!! I know I took long to post so I apologize for that….anyway sorry if this chap is not as good as the others but there will a chap after this as…extra...

he he…

(And review)

**xx-xx**

**Chapter: 10 : The bite**

A soft breeze went through the air and just then the shower lightened with the lingering evanescent scent of rain in the air. The sun was behind the clouds still, yet in time it would come out. Everything could be fixed in time…or so it is said. But for a wound to heal, an ointment is needed.

"I will show you proof." Yuuri slowly walked closer to Wolfram. With slow steps he closed the distance between Wolfram and him. Wolfram did not object though his eyes were suspicious and his face devoid of all emotions. He didn't want to be hurt again from false belief.

When he was just a few feet away from Wolfram, he stopped. Wolfram stood up from the ground, pulling his shirt down that clung to his lithe body like a see-through second skin.

"Look." Wolfram looked at Yuuri. Yuuri opened his mouth, running his tongue over pearly teeth. Wolfram watched, transfixed at Yuuri's luscious red mouth as Yuuri's canine teeth elongated, brushing his lips and gaining sharp points.

His gaze went from Yuuri's mouth to his eyes as his own eyes filled with amazement. Was it true what Yuuri was telling him? Wolfram thought about everything that had happened since he had come to earth and before that. Yuuri had been acting weird so perhaps this was the reason but, why then had he kept trying to get away from Wolfram?

"If you are a vampire why did you not tell me before?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri smiled slightly, a little sadly and retracted his fangs a bit, though they remained sharp in his mouth. "I thought that you might see me differently and not want to stay near me anymore since of what I am now."

"Because of only that, you acted the way you did?" Yuuri knew what Wolfram was referring to.

Yuuri's face turned a light shade of pink. He was blushing?? Wolfram listened to his next words. "Truthfully it was also because of the way your blood calls out to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that your blood tempts me beyond anything that you can think of and me being a vampire, your blood's call can sometimes be unbearable."

Wolfram digested this information, struggling to understand it.

Wolfram face held a puzzled expression. "So you mean you need my blood."

"Yes," Yuuri thought he might as well tell why as well, "You see, every vampire has a mortal whose blood they love above all others and it's their blood that is the most nutritious for them and who they remain with their entire life."

Wolfram asked afraid of what Yuuri's answer might be though he truly had nothing to be afraid of. "Whose blood is like that for you?"

There was a two second silence.

"Yours…"

Inside, Wolfram's heart was mending itself as Yuuri's words were the ointment to heal the wound he had.

Again a breeze blew from behind Wolfram to Yuuri. The wind carried Wolfram's scent and surrounded Yuuri, whose eyes closed and mouth parted slightly as the smell of blood washed him once again. His body was starving for blood, particularly someone's blood.

Wolfram saw what Yuuri was going through as he thought of the solution that he knew only **he** could give.

"Yuuri," Yuuri's eyes snapped wide open at the sound of his name from his beloved's lips, "Take it."

Yuuri looked at Wolfram, a little bewildered, "What do you mean?"

"Blood. You need my blood don't you. You won't take it unless I offered it would you?" Wolfram smiled shyly, the smile transforming his face into a great display of beauty. That smile indicated that he had forgiven Yuuri. What else could he possibly do? After all that had happened Yuuri's intension had been pure and he had not meant to harm Wolfram, only protect him.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram with large eyes. He was still unsure. "Are you sure?"

"Yuuri…do you know how I feel?"

"Yes." Yuuri took a couple of strides towards Wolfram until there bodies were separated by a mere inches.

Slowly Yuuri bent his face forward towards the side of Wolfram's head to his neck and breathed in the scent. Bending glower he slowly laid a kiss right above the vein in on Wolfram's neck the pulsed loudly.

Yuuri spoke in a low husky voice, "Are you sure about this Wolfram?"

Wolfram fought to maintain control over his voice. "Y-Yes"

Yuuri kissed Wolfram's slender, pink neck and Wolfram felt the smile on Yuuri's lips. Wolfram's entire body was tingling but it was a good kind of tingling.

"Wolfram…."Yuuri's lips slowly uttered sending a shiver down Wolfram's spine as if the name itself was silk touching his skin.

Yuuri moved his head and once again looked into Wolfram's crystal eyes and then lightly kissed his lips. Wolfram eyes slightly widened from the surprise of this kiss for he had not expected it. Yuuri slowly smiled, pleasured by Wolfram's expression then he bent back to Wolfram's inviting neck.

With deliberate slowness he lengthened his teeth once more. He must do everything carefully for he did not want to hurt Wolfram and since he was soooooo hungry he did not want to act hasty. Damage must not be done.

With the thought of Wolfram's safety in mind and his love for him and his oh so sweet face, Yuuri gave in to the many temptations and lowered himself for a drink of that previously **forbidden** blood.

x-x

Oh the blood was heavenly. It was the elixir of life itself manifested as a dark gleaming scarlet liquid.

Wolfram sighed as he felt two sharps pricks on his neck. Curiously it did not hurt, only tickled. It might even be called pleasureful.

Yuuri was being very careful as he gradually filled his mouth with blood then forced himself to slowly swallow. He did not want to take much but it was just too good.

Yuuri sighed as the sweet liquid went all into his body. As he did, he heard Wolfram sigh as well. Yuuri smiled wickedly for it seemed the Wolfram was enjoying this as well. Yuuri continued smiling for if Wolfram enjoyed this, then Yuuri was just imagining what else he would enjoy. Yuuri moved his hands so that one was on Wolfram back and the other on his head. Wolfram arched his back a little at Yuuri touch but soon relaxed to the feel of the warm hand.

All of a sudden emotions started to well up inside Yuuri. Feelings of love, unrequited love, longing for love, found love….what was this? He wondered. He continued drinking from Wolfram's willowy neck and his sharp mind realized what was happening. This was Wolfram's emotion she was experiencing.

They were forming a bond through blood giving and Yuuri was able to experience Wolfram feelings. Such love Wolfram felt for him…

Yuuri also felt the sadness that Wolfram had felt all those times Yuuri had acted rudely and ignored the blond soldier. He felt everything that Wolfram had ever felt and truly realized just how complicated this handsome blond underneath him really was. Speaking of underneath…

Yuuri stopped drinking and raised his face. His eyes gazed into Wolframs eyes as he leaned closer savoring the moment of intimacy. Yuuri could still feel the taste of Wolfram's blood and feel it as it hummed in his body now just as it still did in Wolfram.

Yuuri's slim fingers caught the softness of Wolfram's hair and he caressed it. Then, with a teasing smoothness he grabbed Wolfram's striking face in his hands and did the one thing he could to prove to Wolfram what he **really** meant to him.

He kissed him.

Not just a little peck….no… but a **real** kiss. Yuuri wanted to make **sure** Wolfram understood.

At first, Wolfram was surprised because it was such un-Yuuri like behavior but soon Wolfram too gave in and yielded to the sweet request of those soft lips. The kiss continued for some time since both parties were ahem deeply involved.

A little later, Yuuri seemed to realize that Wolfram needed to breathe. Being a vampire he had no need for air anymore. Breathing was a mortal thing. Smiling the beautiful smile of a God, he released the blushing blonde from his lip lock so he could catch his breath.

"Wolfram," Wolfram looked up still dazed and pink but feeling pleasantly and confusingly happy. "Wolfram, I hope I do not need to tell you that I really love you…and only you for now and forever."

Wolfram smiled lazily for he suddenly felt very tired, "You don't know how much I've always wanted to hear that from your lips…"

Yuuri noticed how exhausted Wolfram looked but he tried not too worry too much for all Wolfram needed was rest and Yuuri would make sure he got that, and some other things...

Wolfram leaned onto Yuuri's smooth chest and Yuuri enclosed him in his arms. Like a flower protects it nectar.

"I feel very tired Yuuri." Wolfram gazed up at Yuuri as his eyes started to close like the curtains at the end of the show.

"Sleep Wolfram. Rest" Yuuri hugged him. "Don't worry, I'll take you home."

Yuuri kissed the top of Wolfram's golden head and as Wolfram sank into a healing sleep, he rested assured that Yuuri loved him like he had always wanted. His hearts desire was his and boy did it feel **good**. Wolfram could also have sworn that before his eyes closed, he had seen Yuuri smile at him gently and whisper close to him. "I love you."

Then he was out like a light.

x-x

Let a lessen be learned folks. Parks are dangerous places because you never know when an animal might sneak up on you.

Also this is question I was anticipating yet no one seems to ask: What happened to the maoh that Yuuri always turned into.( I guess you already know that answer then)

Okay ppl… I have and idea for a one chap epilogue. The story is finished but there is a little bit more that I have the idea of wring about like…when Wolfram wakes up…hehe…you probably would want to read that...hehe Muah… hahah ha he….

Anyway I hope you will be kind enough to review…I would very much appreciate it…

If the ending lacked I am to blame for I did not take as much time on it as I wished I had…I am a bad person

Okay so review and I shall reply…

Until the epilogue…

-I bite you-


	11. Chap 11: Epilogue: And then

_**Sucker of blood: Epilogue**_

_**LAST CHAP: And then….**_

Wolfram was sleeping quite peacefully. Very peacefully…His state of mind had been sickeningly happy when he had sunk into the oblivion of sleep.

Wolfram sighed contently in his sleep, cuddling deeper into the lush blackest.

He then started to wake up... He was lying on his side so when he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw were curtains. Curtains…A face full of curtains…

He stared at the curtains for a while as his brain started to restart itself. The curtains were simply beautiful. Yup, they were pretty… Finally when Wolfram was awake, he completely opened his eyes and saw he was in a room in Shin Makaku. Hmmm… Funny… He had just had the most oddest dream…

He had been in it. Yuuri had been in it **and** they had both been on earth. Together. Yuuri had been a **vampire** as well...

Wolfram blinked his long lashes and quizzingly looked at the curtains as if they were all seeing and held answers to his questions.

He thought again. The dreams had seemed quite real **but**, Yuuri? A vampire? Sucking blood? Hmm?

Wait, he thought. Reaching out gingerly he felt his neck and found the hard-core evidence. Two almost invisible dots on the side of his smooth neck. It had been real. _ALL_ of it had been real.

Wolfram suddenly blushed, remembering what _exactly_ had happened. **He** and **Yuuri** had… He couldn't think coherently any further for the images in his mind were...ahem…

With his face still bright pink, Wolfram turned around in the bed so that he lay on his other side and got a surprise…

It seemed he was not alone. His face was **mere** **centimetres** away from Yuuri's grinning one. "You're awake."

Wolfram almost jumped out of bed until he realised at the last minute, that he wasn't wearing anything other then a pair of small blue shorts so, he decided against jumping away from the covering of the blanket. If he did, who knows what could happen… Red as a cherry he tried to somehow devise a plan of escape but Yuuri wasn't having any of that. He had worked hard to catch this prize and was now a gloating captor and ….he was also in a _teasing_ mood.

"I'm not going to let you escape." Yuuri laughed and jumped on top of Wolfram pinning his hands and legs to the bed. Wolfram squirmed but then realised squirming was hopeless so instead he just smiled shyly and then it dawned to him... All Yuuri was wearing was a pair of long black shorts. He stared big-eyed at Yuuri's lithe figure and _very_ nicely sculpted chest.

Uh-oh the reasonable part of his mind was thinking while the other half was thinking something _**very**_ different. Something naughty…

Wolfram blushed again. He was sure this was going to lead to something. Wolfram was having some _inappropriate_ thoughts right this moment.

Yuuri leaned closer to Wolfram and made his hair brush Wolfram's exposed chest and Wolfram erupted into a fit of laughter which he tried - in a very manly way- to control but, he could do nothing else for he was in Yuuri's clutches.

Yuuri had him all to himself. It was going to be a feast.

"Wolfram." Yuuri said in a low whisper sending chills up his spine. He chuckled then lowered his head to Wolfram's neck and kissed it. Wolfram skin seemed to burn at the spot where Yuuri's lips had touched him. The rest of his body seemed to burn too.

1/3 of Wolfram wanted to escape while 2/3 wanted to stay. He was struggling with himself. "Um, Yuuri…" Yuuri looked at him so intently with his deep black eyes that the words that he had been about to say were now lost.

Yuuri smiled and Wolfram heart beat louder. "If you're worried about every body else don't be. They're all sleeping."

"Well..umm..ok." He didn't know what else to say. He was in a very **suggestive** and embarrassing position and could hardly move.

Yuuri looked thoughtful. "Wolfram I wanted to ask you something."

Hmm? "Yes?"

"Did you ever guess I was a vampire?"

How to answer such a question…well he might as well tell the truth. "No. Never."

"Oh. So why did you think I was acting so weird?"

Wolfram twitched a little and turned a little redder. He wanted to avoid the question but he knew he could not. He whispered in a low voice. "I thought you didn't love me at all. I thought you hated me…"

Yuuri heard every word of course. He had super hearing after all. He didn't miss much. Ever.

For a long moment he looked at Wolfram so fixedly that Wolfram's body temperature must have raised a few notches. He squirmed again. "What?"

Yuuri started to smile again and looked very mischievous. "I think you still don't under stand something."

"Oh?" Wolfram looked confused.

All of a sudden Yuuri bent down and placed his generous lips on Wolfram's pink ones and kissed him as thoroughly as he had never kissed before.

Yuuri grin grew. "That I love you the most."

Wolfram went still and then smiled. What else could he do? He didn't know if he should try to escape or stay and see what would happen.

He decided to try and escape. He wanted to be able to make sure that in the future he would be able to say to himself that he had **tried**. He tried to wriggle out of Yuuri's grip and almost escaped but…Yuuri pounced on him, as he was about to get out of the bed. He wrapped his strong arms around Wolfram's waist and pulled him back into bed as wolfram involuntarily squeaked... Yuuri put his hands on either side of Wolfram until his face was directly above Wolfram's.

Smiling he spoke. "I see you are still trying to escape...well let me give you a lesson and change your mind."

With that said Yuuri gave Wolfram a very **detailed** lesson. He left nothing out. Wolfram was hopeless and soon yielded to Yuuri's touches. What else could he possibly do? The love of his life was acting in such a way…

Passions burned and fires were ignited and Wolfram surprised Yuuri too, by jumping on to **him** and kissing **him**. Wolfram was getting **bold**. Heh.

Both seemed to be playing and taking pleasure in each other and when finally Yuuri decided to give Wolfram a -brief- break he asked a question. "Now do you understand how much I love you?"

Wolfram smiled with happiness lighting up his face and making him even more beautiful then before and all he said was. "I love you more."

Then jumped onto Yuuri and tickled him like the devil himself.

And so, both vampire and demon enjoyed each other and both knew that the other loved them more.

So you see, opposites do attract and sometimes the results are astounding, amazing and just plain cute…

THE END-

XX

x-x

And so the story is officially over…

I hope you guys liked the way it ended … I had plenty of fun writing it (as did my friends who read it as I wrote) so I am expecting you to as well… or else…

Anyway as always, I only request for you to review and if you have any ideas about what fanfic scheme I should take on next, tell me…

Oh and review… and so we shall meet again…

-bite-

-drool….then bite again (just for good measure)-


End file.
